The Legend of Link: Hero of Time
by The Honest Truth
Summary: One day, a series of strange events alter the life of an ordinary boy forever. How can a shy, insecure boy be meant to represent courage? How will he react as he discovers his destiny? Link tells about his adventures... and how they changed him.
1. Another Tree In The Woods

Hello all of you who are reading this! Well, I don't really have anything to say. This is basically the story of Ocarina of Time with some changes, told from Link's point of view. I thought it'd be interesting since Link's personality is never shown. It's my own interpretation of Link (and the story of _Ocarina of Time_). I'll try my best to portray him as a realistic person. Whether you like it or not, I hope that you'll comment. Now then, on with the story!

This whole book was written by Link, years later from when the game begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or the Legend of Zelda games, blablabla...

**Prologue**

My name is Link. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. So, you must be wondering. What's so special about this guy? Once, I wondered that myself. I had always been an average boy. And yet, I was not. Confused? I could tell you right now who I am, but instead, I shall start at the beginning. This is my story.

**Chapter 1: Another Tree in the Woods**

_Thunder. Rain. A wall. I was standing in front of a bridge. It was night. _

_I could sense something coming from the other side of the bridge. The thunder got louder. _

_Horse trampling from behind the wall. It was getting closer... fast. In the distance... _

_A white horse with... a girl? I recognized her, I had seen her before, I knew her... I was sure of it. She glanced back at me as she quickly rode away. _

_More thunder. _

_She disappeared into the night. But I heard more horse trampling, horse trampling that wasn't fading away. Was she coming back? _

"_You!"_

_I turned around. A large, dark man with red hair glared at me from the back of a black stallion. Something was looming over him. A force, an aura, an energy... It was strong and fierce. He-_

"Link! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! LINK!!"

I moaned and rolled over. Who would wake me up? Saria sometimes did... But this voice didn't sound like Saria at all. It was high-pitched and made my eardrums bleed.

"WAKE UP! Ugh. What a lazy kid... Link, wake up, idiot!"

Whoever it was, she sure was annoying. I stretched out lazily before sitting up straight. All nice and slow, of course. In front of my eyes floated... a firefly? No, it was a fairy! What would one be doing here, in my house?

"Finally! The Great Deku Tree wants a word with you. Why? I don't know... but it's important, so hurry! He sent me to guide you there, my name's Navi. I guess... I'll be your fairy... for a while anyway."

A fairy? Came to me?! Surely she didn't come voluntarily, but still.

"What are you staring at me for? Come on!"

I stepped outside, into the sun. The weather was just right. Not too warm or too cold. Just a bit of sunshine with a pleasant breeze, unlike in that stormy dream I had been having for days.

"Hey Link!"

Was it that stupid fruit fly - I mean - fairy again? No, it was a kind voice I was hearing. It was Saria. She was heading towards me.

"Hi Link! Good morning!" Saria beamed.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Wow, a fairy finally came to you? That's great!"

"Thanks, although I'm not sure she'll stick around too long..." I looked down at my feet.

Saria frowned.

"Don't you dare think low of yourself, Link! I'm sure she'll stay with you!"

"Yeah." I mumbled softly.

"Oh, I heard the Deku Tree wants to see you. That's quite an honour, you should go."

"I know. I'll see you around."

"Of course!"

She walked away while I got down from the ladder.

I enjoyed Saria's company very much. We always hung out in the woods, away from the other Kokiri. We had been best friends for as long as I could remember. I think I can say we had a pretty strong connection. She put people in their place when needed, though. Which means she boosted my self-confidence a lot and made sure Mido didn't went out of line. She always spoke her mind and seemed so free of prejudgement. Much unlike the rest of Kokiri Forest. She was always kind and helpful, but never got pushed around. She was strong. Unlike a certain other...

I looked around.

What can I tell you about Kokiri Forest? It was my home. There were lots of trees and flowers of course, and the houses were made of large tree stumps. A little pond was near the shop and in the western part of Kokiri Forest was... the exit. After you crossed that bridge you would be in Hyrule Field. It was strictly forbidden to go there. Kokiri immediately die when trying to leave the forest. Saria and I could break the rules by entering the Lost Woods, but leaving the Forest was something else. We only came as far as the bridge and we didn't dare to go any further. Saria and I never tried and never brought it up. It scared us both, as well as the others.

I however, started making my way to the east, to the great Deku Tree. Under guidance of Navi, of course.

I grew up here and I was a Kokiri. But I didn't feel like one. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to feel like a real Kokiri, but I just... didn't. Was it the lack of a fairy? The fact I was 2 inches taller than the rest? Who knows. Because I didn't have a fairy, the other Kokiri always avoided me. But the worst of them was Mido. He saw himself as leader of the Kokiri, although Saria had him firmly under her thumb. If she would have wanted to abuse the fact he liked her, that is. I think it was mainly because Saria and I were such good friends. He said I wasn't a real Kokiri and left me out of the group. It didn't really bother me. Although sometimes... I just wished everyone would treat me like Saria did.

I guess everyone wants to be a part of something. I've always felt I was destined to do something great and even world shocking, doing something that was impossible. But I guess every kid has that feeling that he's special, until you grow up and learn you're just another tree in the woods.

Behind Mido's house were the Lost Woods. I liked the Woods a lot. Saria and I hung out there almost every day. It was forbidden to go there and it was believed that when people got lost in there, they'd turn into monsters. The whole theory was probably just to scare off people so they didn't enter these sacred grounds, but we were forest people; we had nothing to fear of the forest spirits. There was a secret place in the middle of the Woods known as the Sacred Forest Meadow and it was our favourite spot to hang out. The other Kokiri didn't dare venture in the Lost Woods, so it was always just Saria and me together. I liked that.

"I was wondering if we'd get here by midnight!" Navi said, indicating that we were close to the Great Deku Tree.

As an unpleasant surprise I found none other than Mido standing there.

"Uhm... Excuse me, you're blocking the way." Navi said.

"Yes, I am. You don't really think I'm letting you through? You have no business with the Great Deku Tree." Mido bit at me.

I didn't know what to say. I was so spineless and naive back then. Never standing up for myself, always afraid to fight. A bit of a wimp, really. Looking back, I guess I was just shy and insecure, but still I was so ashamed of myself sometimes. If only I could change. Then again, I was just a kid. It all bettered with time. I've grown up now and dealt with all these little things from the past.

Before I could open my mouth to say something, anything at all, Navi already chimed in:

"The Deku Tree has asked me to bring Link to him. SO MOVE!"

At last, I had found a use for Navi. I would also find out in time that, although annoying each other all the time, not to mention insulting, Navi and I would become friends. Mainly the arguing type of friends, the one you would want to dump one time and could hug at another time. But friends nonetheless. Yes, we would help each other out and end up accepting each other. However, all in good time.

"I will not let this weakling pass. At least not without the absolute minimum. That is, a sword and shield."

"Sword and shield? Who do you think you are? Step aside!"

"Navi, it's okay..." I tried to calm her down. Why did she have to make such a scene? People started looking in our direction. I hated attention (that I still do today).

"No, it isn't!"

"I need a sword and shield anyway. Let's go."

Navi was in heavy conflict with herself. It was definitely not her thing not to have the last word, but eventually she gave in.

"Fine," Navi said, Mido looking rather pleased with himself.

We walked away.

"He wasn't worth it, Navi."

"...I know. I think we'll be alright, kid."

"...Yeah."

Can you feel a new friendship blooming already?

* * *

How was that? Tell me what you think!


	2. By The Edge of A Knife

Hello, all of you! First I'd like to thank the reviewers. I really appreciate all of your comments, so thanks a billion! Of course, also a thank you to everyone who read the story, even without reviewing. If you like it, I'm happy. Yay! Well, here it is, chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or the Zelda games. If I did, this would be a book and on sale for way more money than it's worth. Muahahaha... I'm so greedy...

**Chapter 2: By The Edge of A Knife**

Navi and I were pondering about where to find a sword and shield. What could possibly be the reason for that? Why would I need to protect myself or be able to fight while visiting the Deku Tree, on his request for that matter?

Quickly though, I realized Mido was just pestering me again. How naïve of me, I should've seen that immediately. And I always knew the right words to say when it was too late. Damn my shyness! What had I ever done to that guy, anyway? The more I seemed to leave him alone, the more he would bully me. The other Kokiri just ignored me. Sometimes I wasn't sure what was worse.

"Uhm, Link?" Navi asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to find that equipment?"

How should I know? You're the leader, apparently.

"Well... I'm sure I've got enough rupees to buy a Deku Shield at the shop. So we'll go back home to get my wallet. But I have no idea where to get a sword." I replied.

"We'll see. Let's get that shield first." Navi stated. The leader had spoken.

I nodded and we walked towards my house.

As I was searching for my wallet, turning the entire room upside down and inside out, I started wondering. Why did the Deku Tree want to speak to me? Had I done something wrong? We did not speak to him on a regular basis. And now, to have summoned me? Me of all people? Navi didn't know, as I had asked her before. ("I don't know! I told you so already when you finally woke up!") There would be no point to keep asking her. Just wondering to the point of frustration.

"Great, you found the wallet! Let's go." Navi disturbed my thoughts brutally.

We went back out and made our way to the shop. Like always, I was treated rather coldly by the other Kokiri, but for now, I didn't care. I was used to it. Anyway, I got the Deku Shield. One down, one more to go.

As soon as we got back outside both Navi and I were clueless on how and where to get a sword. I kept asking myself over and over where to find a goddamn decent sword. I could've just walked around in circles. It sure would've gotten me as far. I started strolling around.

"Link..." Said a high-pitched voice.

Where could you get a sword?

"Link!"

Could I make one myself? No, of course not. What a stupid idea.

"LINK!" Navi buzzed in front of my face, trying to stop me.

She sure wasn't used to being ignored. I felt like shouting: "What is it now?", but I controlled myself. Besides, it's not like I had the actual guts to say it.

Suddenly, I felt the earth slip away under my feet.

"...Stupid..." Navi muttered under her breath.

I lost my balance and fell down the hill. I let out a scream from the surprise.

"Aaaaaaah!"

I hit the ground with a thud. What the hell was that? Was I really concentrating on my thoughts that hard and just hadn't seen what was in front of me? I figured I would just have to blame my clumsiness, like I always did when I made a mistake and shrugged it off.

"Geffoffofmef!" A muffled voice said.

Where did that come from? I stood up. Apparently, I had fallen on top of Navi when I rolled (read: stumbled) down.

"Ow! I bruised my wing!" Navi cried. "You clumsy imbecile! That slope was so obvious! And I even tried to warn you! If you had just listened to me... ugh!"

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

With that, she clumsily floated onto my hood, continuing to mumble complaints of pain.

I looked around. I had not been here before. The Lost Woods was full of life, full of green trees and colourful flowers. But this place gave me an eerie feeling. It was so quiet here. The scenery seemed to have this kind of grey shade of green to it. Like a kind of grey veil covering the area. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense, but it's true. The wind was blowing quite hard here. Nothing made a sound, no rustling of the grass could be heard, not one creature lurking in the bushes moving around. Well, except for this weird growling sound I kept hearing from behind me. That wasn't a good sign.

"Aaaaah! Link! Run, you moron!"

Good advice. I never would've thought of that when a Wolfos approached me from behind at high speed. Thanks for the obvious, Navi.

"Where the hell did that come from?! I'm too young to get eaten!" Navi yelled out.

I had never encountered a Wolfos before, but apparently they were wolf-like creatures, stealthy and fast. Bad combination.

"Quick! It's gaining up on us!"

I turned but unfortunately, I tripped and fell. Was this it? I was afraid of the blow, when I would feel the sharp, strong fangs and claws sink into my tender flesh. I tried to still get up, when under my left hand I felt something hard and cold. It sure wasn't ground. It was... metal?

"Link, do something!" A panicking Navi yelled, holding her hands up, ready to cover her eyes if I would end up at nothing more than the mercy of the hungry beast.

It was a sword. The Wolfos was right behind me, and jumped towards me. I had no time to think, it was now or never. Survive or die trying. So I picked it up and clumsily swung it at the Wolfos (well, I had tried to aim at the Wolfos). I found the sword to be heavier than I had expected, but somehow I managed to cut its leg and it ran away, howling out of pain. After we both had grasped what just happened, Navi was the first to break the silence.

"My Goddesses! You are such a lucky kid!" Navi said. "...Wait a minute... is that a sword?!"

It was, and a nice one at that (since I had never seen a sword before, I was impressed by this thing from the start).

"Why is a sword just laying here?" Navi said.

Now that the danger was gone (for now anyway), I could take a good look at it. It was dirty from lying here for who knows how long and it was stained with fresh blood, thanks to me. I cleaned it up a little with my tunic. It was a handsome sword. It was simple, with a handle made of oak wood. The metal was slowly starting to rust, but I thought it still looked nice. Not that I knew anything about swords. I had never seen a real one.

This would become one of my most treasured possessions. To this day, I still hold it very dear to me. My first sword... it carries so much memories. It was there at the beginning of the start of my life... my real life. It helped me so much when I knew nothing about the world or fighting. Although I never used it anymore after I grew up, I kept it with me till the end.

I played around with it a bit in my hands to investigate it, while Navi was buzzing around it.

"It's engraved with something."

"It's hard to read. It's scratched a bit. It says... 'Okirir'?" I speculated. I squeezed my eyes and looked closer. "No... Kokiri. It's got to be. This is... the Kokiri Sword!"

"Kokiri Sword? Why didn't you tell me before this thing existed and was just lying here for the next boy who needed a sword?!" Navi made her presence re-known.

"I... I thought the Kokiri Sword was just a story. I only heard that story from Saria once when I was very little. I forgot the details, but according to it, some Kokiri warrior possessed this sword, but he got lost in the Woods and turned into a Skullkid. Since lost Kokiri don't turn into weird creatures, I never believed it. Not that it was well known..." I said while I kept staring at the sword.

"So whether the story is true or not, are you sure this is safe? It's strangely convenient a sword just happens to lay here when we're looking for one, no?" Navi frowned.

"I guess. But there seems to be nothing wrong with it."

"You're so naïve... Well, it seems fine, so let's take it!" Navi said. "Alright then! The Great Deku Tree is waiting! Let's go! Why, I sure wanna give that Mido a piece of my mind...!"

I sighed at Navi's last sentence. I clumsily put the sword on my belt and we took off again, on our guard for Wolfos, but – luckily - we didn't encounter any.

"By the way, if that ends up being some kind of evil sword, we never met." Navi said. Inwardly, I chuckled.

After a bit of climbing we made our way back to the Kokiri Forest and Mido. My worries from before finally made way for excitement. What would the Deku Tree need me for?

"Guess what, moron? We got the equipment!" Navi yelled, just as Mido saw us coming and was going to say something along the lines off: "I told you, loser, you can't pass without a shield and sword!".

Navi always had to be so loud! I just couldn't understand why. Did she really have to be that way? What's so fun about getting a lot of attention? Why couldn't she be a little more silent?

"Where did you get that sword?! Humpf." Mido needed to think of something fast, but no such luck. "What sword is that? I bet you stole it!"

"Yeah, tons of people here to rob a sword from... Give it up, boy." Navi bit at Mido.

There was a bit of a somewhat dramatic silence before the conclusion of the verbal battle.

"Even with a hero's equipment, a wimp is still a wimp." Mido gave in, accenting the word 'wimp'. He stepped aside and looked at me with disgust as we passed him, deeper into the Forest, before returning to his house.

"What a royal pain in the ass!"

Such colourful vocabulary she possessed. Oh well.

There he was, the Great Deku Tree. Guardian of Hyrule and protector of Kokiri Forest and its inhabitants. A huge tree with a face that looked almost human. The Great Deku Tree was wise and ancient, as old as time itself. He did treat me with respect and I bet if he had been a human, he would've been kind and gentle too. Not that he wasn't, but in a different way.

"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" Navi said.

"Ah Navi, thou hast come. And thou hast been able to bring Link with thee, as well."

I politely nodded.

"Thou must have been wondering why I have summoned you here, Link. Listen carefully, for what I'm about to tell thee is of utter importance." The Deku Tree said.

I swallowed some saliva down my dry throat. I felt... excited. Nervous, but excited.

"I have been sensing a rather strange and dark energy lately, and thou hast felt it too, I'm sure. Thy nights must have been full of wicked dreams, too."

It was true; those dreams had something ominously malicious about them. Would I find out what those dreams meant? And would they stop?

"Yes, thou are sensitive to it as well. Link, I have been cursed."

Our mouths fell open. A curse? What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"An evil man from the desert came here and put this curse on me. There is not much time. I want to ask thee, art thou courageous enough to break the curse?"

What could I say?

"Yes." I answered, with a look of determination.

How could I break the curse? Was it a virus, which core I had to destroy? Something like that? And why me, why not Mido or somebody else? Because of those dreams the Great Deku Tree and I had been having? What if the Great Deku Tree had misjudged me and had taken me for somebody more brave, more powerful? What if I screwed up? Would the Deku Tree still be able to give me the answers I sought about those weird, stormy dreams? No, he would just kick me out of the Forest, where out there, I'd die instantly.

Would I myself even make it out alive? I had no idea what was in store for me. What was there inside the Great Deku Tree anyway? All these questions... I felt helpless and I was starting to panic, but I didn't show it except for a few drops of sweat. Navi – thank the Goddesses - was too shocked to notice. Or was it too scared?

"Get a hold of yourself, Link! You wimp! You have nothing to be scared shitless about! Think of it as a big adventure, a challenge! The Deku Tree would never put you up to an impossible task! He has never been wrong before! Not once! He has faith in you, you just need to build up more confidence!" A little voice inside my head kept repeating to me over and over.

That voice I had heard before. It sort of represented the kind of person I wanted to be: someone not afraid to speak his mind, someone who could say no, someone who never gave up. A hero; courageous, wise, strong, confident, fearless... Special. Someone worth looking at.

That voice tried to calm me down, but I can't exactly say it succeeded spectacularly. Maybe because of another voice that also had a few things to say, like telling me to cower as usual and let someone else play hero. But I needed to get my act together. I could not refuse this, could I? Didn't think so.

People always think I was a hero from the beginning, but I was just a normal kid. As you've just witnessed, not a very heroic one either. A bit of exploring in the Lost Woods kept my adventurous side pleased. Somewhere inside though, I craved for something more, something better. Just a little bit.

"Then enter, my brave friend, and may the Goddesses help you. Navi, aid Link in his quest. And Link, listen well to Navi's words of wisdom." The Great Deku Tree said.

There was no way back now.

The Great Deku Tree slowly opened his mouth (for so far trees have mouths) with a cracking sound to let us in.

"Come on, Link!"

With that we entered, not knowing what kind of dangers would await us inside the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

Sorry if you thought this chapter was a little boring... the next one is coming up soon, though! Hope you're looking forward to that one.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Hi everyone! I know it's been so long... I apologise. I hate writing under pressure. I am TERRIBLE with deadlines. I write when I feel like it and so it might take a while for a new chapter to come out, depending. After all, writing is my hobby and I want to enjoy it. But I also know it's not any fun when people post rarely, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games... and so on.

**Chapter 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"Wow." Navi stated. "Amazing!"

My mouth fell open in awe. I never expected to see anything like this. The tremendously high ceiling reached so far I could barely see it. Vines were crawling on the walls everywhere. The entire place was infested with Skulltulas and Deku Baba's, anxiously waiting to attack their next prey.

Skulltulas are white spiders with a black, skull-like spot on their backs. The biggest ones were almost bigger than myself, lurking in shady spots on the ceiling, while the smaller ones preferred to crawl up on walls. I hadn't really been afraid of spiders before, but this first meeting with such big Skultullas left an impact on me. Another thing to add to the 'list of scary stuff' in my mind.

Deku Baba's are overgrown flesh eating plants, really. I guess they're like an enhanced version of a Piranha Plant, but animal-like. Their big head was always completely still, until you got too close and they'd strike with the speed of lightning.

But somehow I felt so serene, despite the monsters. I could smell the earth and the leaves. You know, that typical smell, the smell of trees and such. It was like in the Woods and the Forest, only stronger. No, it wasn't the poisonous mushrooms from yesterday's dinner kicking in.

I took a few steps forward, still gaping around, until I saw a peculiar shadow looming over me. I turned around to see a big Deku Baba. I didn't have time to fully comprehend the situation. It was happening so fast; Navi screamed my name and before I knew it, I was hit. My shoulder was throbbing with pain. I heard Navi yelp, as she had flew out of the monster's reach when it was about to strike.

"Link! What are you waiting for?! The sword!" Navi bit at me.

That's right, I was armed now. I pulled out the Kokiri Sword, what would soon become a reflex. It felt so good in my hand. No, I'm not going to say I was destined to hold and perfectly wield swords. I hate clichés, even if my life is made almost entirely out of them.

The Deku Baba had its focus on me, pondering from what angle to strike next. I took a good slash at it and thankfully, it was history. Its head lay there, separated from the rest of its 'body'. Navi still hovered high above my head.

"That was quick." Navi said in a sarcastic tone. "I bet you never would've thought of actually using your sword if I hadn't said so, huh? Face it, kid. You're pretty much nowhere without me."

I guess this was just Navi's way of helping. And rubbing it in my face. I'd just have to get used to her and her way of talking, acting... and helping. Oh well. We can't all be the same, right?

"What are you daydreaming about? We've got no time to lose! And I have **no** idea whatsoever of what we're supposed to be looking for..." Navi said frowning.

I walked around holding my shoulder; Navi flew next to me, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Not counting the number of monsters inside a gigantic, hollow, talking tree.

Stupid curse. Who the hell gets to be stuck inside a big tree with monsters in it? A pathetically cowardly boy and one hell of an annoying fairy, that's who. Who was I, an exorcist? A shaman? A freaking sorcerer?! Damn it all to hell!

"Uhm, you're not... hurt... are you?" Navi asked hesitating. I believe it was the first sentence I ever heard her say rather gently.

"N-no. It's just a bruise." I mumbled.

"Oh... Good! Cause no way am I gonna comfort you if you start crying!"

Was that Navi actually being concerned about me? Had my ears been deceiving me? Was this really Navi? Maybe the Deku Baba's attack had made my brain go fuzzy. Maybe it was the poisonous mushrooms after all.

"What are you looking at me like that for? _Weird kid..._" She whispered to herself. "Hey! Look! That web!" She pointed with a tiny index finger at a white sticky substance that covered a part of the floor in the middle of the enormous room.

I ran over to it and Navi floated ahead of me. It wasn't covering the floor. It was covering a hole.

"Try to cut it!" Navi commanded.

Yes, sir.

I slashed and stabbed at the web, but my sword just got stuck and I had to pull it out again with the little strength in my muscles that I possessed (more like, lack of).

"That's not gonna do it, huh? Hmm..." Navi said and held her chin in her hand, thinking. "I'll fly around to see what I can find." She suggested and flew off.

She flew all up to the ceiling until I couldn't distinct her between the black of the ceiling anymore. After a few minutes, she came back.

"There's nothing we can use and I certainly wouldn't suggest starting a fire."

Yeah, I'd be typical for me to set the whole Deku Tree on fire.

"You weren't going to suggest that, were you...? Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I asked.

Something was at the verge of being said, a terrible fate, a most wicked plan. Well, something I would surely not enjoy, my gut told me. And here it comes.

"Maybe you could jump on it! It doesn't seem that strong and this ceiling is metres and metres high! That should be good enough!" Navi said with a devious smile on her lips.

She knew I would most definitely not like this. She loved provoking people. She was the kind of person that could make two stones fight each other.

Sorry, I was not suicidal. I may have had a weak, even wimpy personality. I may have had few friends and- Well, only one, actually. Anyway, as I was saying, I may have had an insignificant role in the greater scheme of life, but I was stubborn as hell. I wouldn't give up on my dream. I couldn't. I believe it was all I really had. Even if I was doomed to stay a shy, spineless, lonely person till the end of my days, I had to try. I had to find a better life than that one; always bullied, always afraid, never standing up for myself. There just had to be something better. If I tried, maybe, just maybe, I could grasp even only a fragment of it.

If I managed to get out of there alive, that is. But no, seriously, someday, I could just become the hero type of person I wanted to be with all my heart.

Looking back to that time now, I believe the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' is suitable. I had no idea how literally the 'hero' part would be. Damsels in distress, drooling monsters and evil guy wanting to take over the world included.

But that was all future plans, people. Future. Although a poor excuse, I wasn't that kind of person... yet. And so I was scared. I looked at Navi, starting to panic on the inside.

"Oh don't worry. Look how flexible and soft it is! You won't fall to your death if it doesn't work! And if you do succeed, there's water down there, see?"

I was not convinced.

"Do you think we even have to be down there to break the curse?" I asked carefully, hoping for any solution so I wouldn't have to jump down there.

"It'd be logical! The Deku Tree's core and roots are there. Oooh, I get it... You're chickening out, aren't you? I knew it! I always get the cry babies!"

"I'm not crying!" I said, agitated.

"Not yet... But you're never going to be able to put people like Mido in their place if you never dare to do anything!" She said smugly.

"It's not going to work, you know... Trying to get me to want to prove to you that I can do it." I thought, looking at my feet.

There was a point in her statement, though. No, she was completely right. If I never dared to do anything new, then I would never try for something better. And nothing would change, not about my life or me.

"Oh, come on! You'll be fine!" Navi pleaded. She was trying every tone of voice, every angle, to convince me.

I took a few more steps toward the web and eyed the water down there suspiciously. "What if the water isn't deep enough?"

"Honestly, you're gonna die a gruesome and horrible death and your blood will be splattered everywhere. Is that what you wanted to hear? And now just go home? Well I have news for you, kid: you can't."

I didn't answer, but I thought about what she said. I couldn't go back now. For the first time, I was being forced into a dangerous situation in which I had to confront dangers myself. There was no going back until the job was done. She was right, no matter how harsh she said it.

I sighed. "So be it." I said gloomily.

Navi showed me how to get up there by tell me which vines I had to climb next, step by step... or rather floor by floor. After hours I sat down and took a little break. We were about halfway, or so Navi had told me, because I didn't look down, I was afraid of heights. I didn't wanna guess how high we were above the ground.

"That's long enough! Come on, get up, get up! We haven't got any more time to lose!" Navi ordered after barely two minutes, but I knew better than to say something about it. Wouldn't have gotten us anywhere, anyway.

So I climbed on. After a nasty surprise attack from a Skulltulla that popped up in front of me - which almost made me faint - I looked around carefully if there weren't any around when I climbed, and I also started to look at any shadows on the floor that weren't Navi's or mine when walking. At last, we managed to find our way to the top and after fighting off the remaining Deku Baba's, I was free to jump. Or die. Your choice of words.

"So this is it, huh?" Navi said casually.

She said it like I was about to die. Which, I thought, was probably the case. I wanted to look over the edge to get an idea of the height, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"You like daffodils?" Navi asked.

"Uhm, not particularly. Why?" I tried to sound neutral, but she heard that I was somewhat shaky.

"Nothing, nothing... So, cremated or buried?"

I looked at her, trying but failing spectacularly in hiding my fear.

"What? I'm not saying it couldn't happen... You know... You, dying. There's always the chance you'll miss the web..." Navi said. She looked rather amused.

"Navi!" I made no effort to conceal the panic in my voice.

"Kidding! Just kidding! Can't even take a joke, can you? Jeesh... Man, I really need to teach you to get some backbone!"

I thought I'd faint. On the bright side, at least that way I wouldn't be conscious when falling (read: dying).

Navi sighed. "Just try to land on the web, kid. Good luck!" She made an arm movement implying that 'the stage was all mine'.

I didn't move an inch. I just stared at her.

"Oh, come on! You know I'm just teasing you! I really think you'll be fine!"

I collected all of my courage and took exactly two small steps toward the center of the room and looked down to see the depths below. It was so immensely high. I was too scared to move or talk. Punching Navi would've been fun, though.

"Well?" The fairy asked, getting impatient with my hesitating behavior.

"..."

With what strength she had, she pushed me from behind and managed to make me lose my balance and fall to my death.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

I closed my eyes, hoping I'd land on that soft web to break the fall. I could feel something catching me, like a flexible net, but it ripped and I kept falling. And screaming. I hit the water with a big splash. Before I knew it, I was feeling cold and wet.

"Great job, kid! It worked! I'd be proud... if I didn't had to push you, you coward!" She jabbed me in the side with her little elbow. She was grinning, though. Maybe, she was thinking about how there was still hope for me after all. Or she was laughing at me. I'd never know.

I swam on shore and managed to pull myself up. I was shaking from the shock and the cold. But now that it was over, I felt okay. The waiting for the unknown was what made it really scary, because the fall was quick.

"Uhm... well, just breathe... Take five to calm down." Navi said.

I snorted and looked away.

"When you're ready, let's move on." Navi said. "Oh look, there's a cliff up there!"

She flew up the cliff. "There's another hole here, but no web! I can hear something down there! Stinks too..."

"Now we have to go back up?"

"Well yeah, but... You can climb those vines over there. And it's hardly much of a distance."

So, I climbed the vines. Some broke off easily. The closer I got to the hole, the stronger I could smell the stench of rotten eggs coming from it. I heard rustling down there too.

"Don't tell me I have to jump again..." I said, frowning, both of us staring down the hole.

"Yeah, but it's not even half as high as before."

I frowned at her in dislike of the situation.

"Let's hope the whole trip was worth our while..." She said, then continued to look down.

Well, there was only one way to go. I wondered how much more of this my nerves could take. It wasn't as scary as before, though.

I sincerely hoped eliminating the curse was going to be an easy, simple task, but I, too, had heard something moving down there. It sounded like something big. Bad sign.

I took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness. I didn't scream, but I wouldn't open my eyes either. Again, I landed in a deep pool of water. I got out of the water and slowly walked further into the room.

"Your equipment!" Navi hissed.

"Right." I mumbled.

I got my sword and shield out.

"Yuck... it smells awful in here." Navi said.

It was a big, dark room with heavy poles. (Makes you wonder what kind of weird tree this was...) The ceiling was too dark to actually observe and I could just barely see some creepy shade moving up there. Whatever it was, I saw something red.

"What is that?" Navi wondered.

I started to walk towards it. Suddenly, it stopped in its track. Then, with a huge thud, it fell down right in front of my feet. A huge, black spider-like creature hissed and raised its head at me, staring at me with the red thing that appeared to be its one and only eye.

"Eeeeeyyyaaahhh!!!!!" Navi screamed.

I took a few steps back as the creature started moving towards us. It was a lot faster than I thought it would be.

"Ruuuunnn! Run, you idiot!!!"

I turned around and ran as fast as I could but it came after me with an even faster pace.

"It's getting closer! Look out!!"

It slashed at me with a claw. I fell back and warm blood started running over my arm. Unfortunately, it was my left arm, my sword arm, and it was a deep cut.

"LINK!!! You have a shield, you moron!"

I ignored Navi, got up and swiftly dodged its next attack. I ran farther away from it, but it followed me.

"You can't keep this up! You'll be chopped to bits! Attack!!!" Navi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But how do I-" I yelled, but I didn't have the chance to complete my sentence, for the creature had caught up with me and lashed out at me again. I succeeded in dodging, but my arm really hurt, mostly from rolling out of the way.

"Just do something! Anything!!!"

My mind was racing, thoughts going in and out at top speed. The monster was ready to strike again and almost automatically; I lifted my arm and slashed. I managed to hit it with my sword, but its skin was hard like a shell and my sword just bounced right off. What kind of spider was this?!

"Navi! What do I do?!" I yelled, running away again. I looked over my shoulder and saw the creature staring angrily as it pursued me. I was getting tired fast. This was looking very bad.

"How would I know?!" She yelled.

"What about your precious 'words of wisdom'?!"

"You know that was just the Great Deku Tree's pep talk! Ah! Watch out!"

This time, I held up my shield as it came at me again. The force of the blow blew me away a few metres further, against the wall. I was caught between the wall and the creature. There was no escape.

Would I die like a coward? Die without ever knowing that better life?

The creature lifted its claw, ready to strike. The rush of adrenaline made me do something I normally never would have done. Instead of cowering against the wall, I got up and lashed out at the creature. The creature made an agonizing sound of pain. It collapsed and was lying there, twitching and its eye bleeding, rolling rapidly in its eye socket.

"Now!!! Do it now!!!" Navi screamed.

I slashed and stabbed away at its eye. It let out cries of pain and the blood kept splashing all over my clothes, my face, the floor and the wall, but I kept fighting. After what seemed like hours, but had actually been only seconds, it collapsed with a last deafening screech.


	4. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Many thanks to you who read this story! Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie. People who review this chapter, get a banana AND a Link plushie. What an offer, ey?

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or the Legend of Zelda games... They should make a show about this. Put everyone who wants the rights on an island and the viewers get to vote who leaves every week. Never mind Nintendo or Shigeru Miyamoto. (Drop the Earth Logic and nobody gets hurt!) Of course, it won't be like other boring reality TV shows. It'll be way more dangerous and stuff. Brilliant! I'll call it... -LINK'S X-TREME DEATH ISLAND- Oooh, nice...

(No, I couldn't come up with anything better to put in the disclaimer, that's right, I'm dull)

**Chapter 4: Light at the End of the Tunnel**

I hardly realised what had happened and what I had done. I panted heavily, the Kokiri Sword still in my hand. It was coloured red from the blood and so were my clothes and my face. My wounds were hurting and blood ran over my arm and dripped on the floor.

"Is it... dead?" Navi asked silently.

I carefully stepped toward the mass of black hard shell in a pile of blood. It's eye, now a deep red colour, almost black, was maimed horribly. By my hand.

I couldn't believe it. It was slowly starting to sink through. I was alive. Hurt, but alive. I had done the unimaginable. I had killed the creature. But had I lifted the curse as well?

"Kid, I've got to hand it to you, you're not one hell of a fighter, but you did well!" Navi said happily.

"Navi... Do you think the curse is... you know...?" I asked grimly.

I don't think that I could bear to hear that the curse was still intact and that all that had been for nothing. Or that I had to defeat five more of these. I didn't wanna hear it.

"Gone? It must be. I mean, there's no guarantee, but... This thing, whatever it was, it was bad!" Navi said. "Hey, hey! We make a pretty good team!" She boasted.

If I didn't know better, I'd say it was almost like she had beaten the creature and I had been the sidekick. Typical.

"So, what-" Navi said, but I interrupted her.

"Look, over there. What is that...?"

Across the room we saw something shining, a blue light. What did it mean? Was this a good sign or a bad sign?

Before I knew it, I was stepping towards it.

"Link, no! Maybe it's a trap! Bad, Link, bad!" Navi said as she followed me towards the light.

When I was barely two metres away from the mysterious light, I stopped.

"Stupid kid! What if- Wow." She fell silent as she stared at the light. "It's so bright! What do you suppose it is?"

I reached out to touch it.

Something so innocent couldn't be harmful, right? It was just some stupid light after all.

"It could be dangerous!" She said as she pulled at my sleeve. "Link! You ungrateful little-!"

As I touched it, my mind became pleasantly empty and I felt my feet coming loose from the ground. My wounds didn't hurt anymore and when I looked at my arm, all that was left of the bleeding gash was a clean scar. The mysterious healing and the fact that I was floating higher and higher somehow didn't seem weird to me, though. Like I was in a dream. Everything makes perfect sense in a dream. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was standing in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Huh? How did we- Great Deku Tree!" Navi said with a confused look on her face.

I knew that light had definitely not been normal, but I was just so happy to be out of there and I shrugged it off.

"I see thou have returned." The Great Deku Tree said in its usual, deep voice.

"How uh... are you?" Navi said hesitatingly.

"Do not worry yourself over my well being any longer. Link, thou hast succeeded. With thy bravery, wisdom and strength - Navi coughed - thou hast broken the curse that was feeding on my life energy."

I couldn't believe it. I had done it right. I had beaten the curse.

"So... it worked? We had to fight this big thing with one eye and claws and stuff and then this blue- I mean, uhm, never mind." Navi decided that this was not the time to discuss the subject and that there were more important things at hand.

"Hmm, yes. The curse is gone. However, it has weakened me greatly, more than I had foreseen. I shall tell you why I choose you to come to my aid, which you have done splendidly. Now listen carefully, Link. An evil man from the desert cast this curse over me. He was tall, dressed in black and red haired. That man is the King of Thieves, the leader of the Gerudo's in the far west of Hyrule: Ganondorf Dragmire."

The Deku Tree had just described the man from my dreams. Could those dreams have been... premonitions? So that was why I had been chosen for this task? Finally, questions were starting to get answered, but at the same time, more popped up in my head. Why did I have those dreams? Because I was destined to have them? Or was it all a coincidence?

"Centuries ago, the grass on which thou stand on, the tree stumps thou live in, the land of Hyrule did not exist. Three golden goddesses descended down upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the Earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms that would uphold the law. When they departed for the eternal heavens, they left behind the Golden Triforce, an ancient relic made of the balance of three: power, wisdom and courage. It is said that whoever touches it, gets his wishes granted. The Triforce is also a mirror that reflects what is inside the heart. If a pure person with a kind heart touches the Triforce, he will lead the land to prosperity. But if one with a tainted soul and wicked mind touches the Triforce, chaos and destruction will descend upon Hyrule.

"So reads the legend. But it is no more a mere legend, Link, than the fact that grass is green and water is wet. Thou must never allow letting the Sacred Triforce fall in the hands of the man in black. For now, the Royal Family of Hyrule keeps the Triforce safe. Thou must go meet with the Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda, at Hyrule Castle. She will explain everything. Now, take this stone. This is the Kokiri Emerald, the stone that man wanted so much he put this curse on me..."

I saw a mystical light right in front of me, but when I blinked, it was gone. On the ground right before my feet lay the Kokiri Emerald. I carefully took it into my hands. It felt cold but it was glowing with a green light.

"I entrust the Spiritual Stone of the Forest to thee. Keep it always in thy hands and no other. Thou will be explained later and in time thou will completely understand. Alas, although thy valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I'm afraid that I was doomed before thou started. I have no more life energy left... No, it is not thy fault. Do not grief over me. I'm glad I still had time to tell thee of these important matters. Take care... Navi, Link... Good... bye..."

The Deku Tree turned from soft brown to a cold grey as we saw the last bit of life draining out of him.

"Goodbye... Great Deku Tree..." Navi whispered.

I felt like I had failed. I had not helped the Great Deku Tree at all. Everything had been for nothing. He was gone. He was really gone. Before me stood nothing more but a massive, silent, dead tree.

I knew that I had been asked to come because of these dreams that held a connection between me, an evil Gerudo Thief, some sort of holy relic called the Triforce and this 'Princess of Destiny' and that I somehow had to go see her. In Hyrule Castle, which would mean... leaving the Forest. The Great Deku Tree knew that Kokiri die outside of the Forest, so why did he tell me now to go to Hyrule Castle, miles up north, far away from home? I just couldn't get my head around it. If anything, I was now left more confused than ever.

I couldn't imagine going back to my little house and continue with every day life now. I couldn't turn my back on the Great Deku Tree like that. Perhaps there really was something special about me? I thought about it. Try to leave and die, or just stay here and live life the way it was before. The first option wasn't very appealing to me, but I just couldn't bear with the second one.

"It'll be okay." Navi said in an attempt to comfort me, seeing the frown upon my face. "I know Kokiri aren't supposed to leave the Forest, but the Great Deku Tree... Look, I'm not sure how it works either, but if the Great Deku Tree said to go, then you'll be fine. We'll be fine."

I thought I had heard Navi say... 'We'?

"**We **will be fine?"

"What did you think? I'm not gonna just leave you on your own! You definitely won't last two hours out there without me! It's not like I'm gonna miss my husband and my five kids or something... so I'm sticking around!"

"Thank-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't say it! Leave the sentimentality! I don't wanna hear it!" She said and plugged her fingers in her ears. I smiled weakly at the sight.

"Now, Hyrule Castle... if it's so important, shouldn't we be leaving sometime soon? Like tomorrow?" Navi asked calmly.

I nodded. Maybe short pain was for the best. Quickly, silently leave. No tearful goodbye with Saria. I was sure Mido wouldn't mind. Yes, this was for the better. Leave now while it was dark and everyone was inside, with no one to see me leave.

"Navi... I think it's better if we leave right now, if you don't mind." I said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, who knows when we'll be back! You can use a good night's rest and we can leave tomorrow morning."

I stared at the Kokiri Emerald in my hand before replying: "Yes, I'm sure."

Sensing my determined tone of voice, Navi decided that I wasn't gonna change my mind and didn't push the topic further. Or maybe she was afraid that if she went on about it I'd get insecure and wouldn't wanna leave at all anymore.

"Well, uh, okay. You wanna say goodbye to someone before we go?" She said.

"No. I just- Let's just go..." I said.

I surprised myself actually. Never had I shown this much... determination. I guess slaughtering a big, spider-like monster leaves a mark on you. Of course, I was still afraid, concerning the 'dying for leaving the Forest' matter, but on the other hand I also felt a bit excited about what might await me.

Silently, Navi and I walked towards the tunnel that led to Hyrule Field.

To think I would actually be leaving this place. My home. No matter how unwanted I had been here, no matter how heavily bullied, it was still home and I had always had Saria. Saria... I was gonna miss her so much. Who knew when I'd be back? The more I thought about it, the more I realised that I'd probably be gone for quite some time.

"No. You're not gonna cry." I said to myself sternly. "You'll only make it harder on yourself." I swallowed back my tears.

"Well, here we are. Now or never."

"Now or never." I repeated and slowly stepped forward, into the tunnel.

I never volunteered to get thrown in this mess, but it was too late now anyway. Best not to ponder over what had happened in the past hours or wonder about my decision to leave anymore, but just accept it and move on without looking back, even if it would turn out to be a horrible mistake. If the Great Deku Tree wanted me to go to Hyrule Castle so badly, then there had to be a way to leave the Forest unharmed. Maybe it was because of the Kokiri Emerald. Maybe it was just a test. Like; if I had the 'courage' to leave the Forest then I would live because I had 'shown bravery' or something. Maybe it was all connected to my dream; maybe only I could do it.

Maybe I was just trying to make myself feel better.

After a few steps, we came to the bridge, where a small Kokiri with dark green hair sat.

"Saria! What are you-"

"You were actually going to leave, just like that?!" She tried to sound angry, but her voice was shaky and I could see the sadness on her face.

"I- But how do you... how did you know I'm leaving?"

"Quiet, you! You're despicable! You were just gonna leave, without telling... without saying goodbye? Not even a note?!" Tears were running over Saria's cheeks now.

"Wait a minute. Why are you so sure that Link isn't gonna die on the other side of that tunnel?" Navi spoke up.

"I, well, I don't..." Saria stuttered with a frown upon her face. "I know this doesn't make sense, but... I knew this day would come. I knew that you would leave someday. I can't explain it, but it's true. I could feel it. Yes, I know you have to go and I'm not going to try and stop you. I just wish you'd..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"It's not like I want to." I said in all honesty. This had not exactly been my own noble initiative.

The fact that Saria believed that I'd make it safe and sound to the other side made me feel a little better, even if maybe she was lying.

"But you have to!"

"I know, I know... And I will. I've made up my mind. I can't turn back. I'm- I'm gonna miss you, Saria."

"Link... I want you to have this." Saria said and handed me a light-brown ocarina.

"This is my Fairy Ocarina, you know that, right? When you're feeling down, when you can't see the way forward, play it."

Tears started welling up. Damn it. I kept my eyes fixed on the ocarina in my hand to avoid looking at Saria and starting to cry.

"This is just what I wanted to avoid. An emotional goodbye." A tear of mine fell down on the ocarina.

"I'm not saying goodbye. After all, that is my favourite ocarina. I'm letting you borrow it, but I want it back. I'll kill you if you have lost it when we meet again." She wiped a fresh tear that began rolling down her cheek away and smiled. "I'm saying: good luck."

"Thanks, Saria." I whispered. "Of course we'll meet again. We're best friends."

"If anyone can leave this Forest safely, it's you."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and I ran away from Saria, away from Kokiri Forest.

"H-Hey! Wait up, kid!"

I didn't look back once. I didn't want to be tempted to go back. I heard the wood rattling under my feet as I ran across the bridge. The wood was old, but sturdy. I entered another tunnel, but this one was longer. Then, I saw something at the end, but my sight was blurry from the tears and I couldn't see what it was... Was it...?

* * *

Oooh, the drama! Hope I didn't overdo it! Everyone who wants a banana and an awesome Link plushie, review!


	5. Freedom Is An Underrated Virtue

I'm sorry this chapter took so long . Forgive me for being a lazy bitch. As promised, reviewers of Chapter 4 get a banana and a Link plushie. Here you go. Thanks to the people who favorited the story and also to those who just read it. As a sign of gratitude, reviewers of Chapter 5 will get... A FLAMETHROWER. Sweet, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda games or Link. I own a computer, though. And a brain the size of a peanut.

**Chapter 5: Freedom is an Underrated Virtue**

I panted heavily as I ran out of the darkness of the tunnel and I felt... water. Rain, streaming down over my face. I inhaled the fresh air that, compared to the heavy pine tree smell from the Forest, was remarkably pure and light.

I opened my eyes. It was dark, but from what I could distinct, I was looking upon an enormous field, the borders stretched far beyond what I could see. A few trees were standing lonely and scattered across the amazing landscape and their branches waved with the strong wind. A path of dirt criss-crossed across the land; leading to places I could only imagine what they'd be like. The sky was filled with clouds, with no moon to light some of Hyrule.

Was this real? Was I actually alive?

When I turned around, the entrance to the Forest was there; a quiet, sinister tunnel. Then, I thought of Saria again. I looked at the ocarina she had given me. I would never forget her.

"Link! Couldn't you wait for me? Geez!" Navi said out of breath, catching up with me.

Yes, this was real. This was not a dream. I was living this.

Now that the possible 'death threat' had subsided, I felt the weight drop of my shoulder. I was actually feeling rather proud that I had done something awfully courageous (in my eyes), something that took a lot of guts. Maybe this would be an enjoyable trip after all. For the first time in these troublesome twenty-four hours, I was excited instead of scared or nervous. No, I wasn't excited. I was thrilled. I wanted to run and explore and celebrate that I had left Kokiri Forest behind me, alive and well.

I would never go back there. Never again the taunting. Never again that feeling of being insignificant, the feeling of being unwanted. Never again the feeling of inferiority. I didn't want that ever again. I felt like perhaps this bizarre little 'twist of fate' was an extraordinary opportunity, a second chance at life. A chance to do better. Whatever it was, I was gonna make the most of it.

Of course, I felt guilty about leaving Saria behind, but I knew she'd be fine. She was a tough cookie. Without her, I- Well, let's just say that I was thankful for her friendship. I still am to this very day.

"What are you smiling about? Yeah, yeah, you're fine! Now get your ass back to Earth, kid!" Navi said.

With newfound determination, I took up a rather fast pace (I refrained myself from running around like a maniac, which would probably make me look idiotic in front of Navi), following the path of dirt, with Navi as my companion. I guessed it was past midnight. Despite being very content, I was sleepy, I was hungry and to top it off, I was drenched completely.

"I'm tired." Navi complained.

"Hn."

"Aren't you tired, Link?"

"A little." I was exhausted, but you didn't hear me whining about it. No, sir.

"Because I am. Tired, I mean."

"..."

"Let's stop here and rest a bit. The rain's as good as gone. It's hard to see in the dark anyway. We can continue when we've had some sleep, by then it should be light again. Okay? Liiink?" She asked in a nagging tone of voice.

"Fine." I don't know what she saw, but I sure didn't see any comfortable, seventy-rupees-a-night inn in the distance. We'd have to sleep out in the wild.

You know, when you're soaking wet, there's something not very appealing about having to try and get some sleep while your toes are freezing off. I wonder what it is.

Well, I gave in - as usual - and lay down against the closest tree nearby, observing the view as I fell asleep quickly...

I awoke as I felt the warmth of sunshine on my face. Where was I? Had I fallen asleep in the Woods? Then, I realized I'd never have to go back to that place. My goal now, was Hyrule Castle. I yawned and sat up.

"Morning, lazy bum." Navi said. "What are you waiting for? Get up! We gotta get moving!"

I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes and stood up. Hyrule Field was more beautiful to see when it was day.

"Good morning."

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too." Navi said.

"What? I didn't say anything. But..."

"...who did?!" We both exclaimed.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora." The voice spoke again.

We turned our heads and saw that an owl had been speaking to us. A big, living, breathing, talking owl.

"Do not be afraid, Link."

"How do you know his name?!" Navi cried out.

"You must go to Hyrule Castle, to meet with the Princess of Destiny." The owl continued, ignoring Navi.

"We know that already!" Navi spat at him.

"Keep following the road. It's not so far anymore. Good luck, Link. We will meet again." The owl said, spread its wings and flew away.

"What was that all about...? Well... let's just go." Navi frowned.

After a few hours, we finally reached it. It was a vast, stone wall, with the large, strong wooden bridge let down so people could enter. Merchants, horses, carriages and common people were coming and going in and out of the market. Children were running around, merchants were yelling, women were gossiping, the wheels of the carriages were rattling across the bridge and the stone steps. It was chaos.

I had never seen anything like it. I had always liked the quiet, but I was also intrigued by this busy mass. There was nothing green, only grey and brown.

I felt so small. So insignificant. I didn't belong here. This was not home. Kokiri Forest was my home. Should I go back? No. I couldn't. I had promised the Great Deku Tree. There was no chickening out of this one.

I took a deep breath and stepped towards the bridge.

* * *

This chapter is very short, but I felt I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer. It's an exception, I promise.


	6. Zelda

I'm playing the game again. I haven't played it for too long. Gave me some new inspiration.

A special thanks to Jennygirl1 for giving me back my motivation! Yay! As long as there's at least one person who likes this story, I'll continue it. Here's your flamethrower! Of course, I appreciate all the support you guys give me.

So, what's in it for you reviewers next time? Hmm... How 'bout... a helicopter? Yes, a real one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or the Zelda games. That's right, no witty remarks.

**Chapter 6: Zelda**

As I stepped closer to the bridge, something hit me. I had seen this bridge before. But where? How could I have seen this bridge before? It was like any other... except it wasn't. In my imagination, I could hear thunder. Horse trampling. It was dark and then...

"Hey! Why are you dawdling?!" Navi brought me back to reality.

This bridge... I had seen it in that dream. Should I have told Navi? Nah, she'd probably think nothing of it. I mumbled a silent "nothing" and we went deeper and deeper into the crowd.

The market was a very noisy place and it was brimming with business. I was standing in the middle of it. There were people everywhere. Dim but also vivid colours flashed everywhere as I looked around. It overwhelmed me a bit. I realized again how much I loved going to new places.

"Look at all the people!" Navi exclaimed.

"They can't be Kokiri..."

"Of course they're not! They're Hylian." Navi said a matter-of-factly.

"Hylian?"

Navi sighed.

"Unlike Kokiri, they can go wherever they want. They grow older and taller over the years, but die way younger. The only thing they have in common with you, kid, is the pointy ears." She explained.

"Oh."

"I suppose you don't know where the castle is either, huh?" Navi asked.

"No."

"I figured. We should ask for directions!"

I was shy and I certainly didn't want to start talking to people I had never met. These Hylians looked just like me, but apparently were different.

"Why don't you ask her?" Navi pointed at a girl about my age, with fiery red hair and clothing that looked somehow different from the other people.

It seems I stared a bit too long, for the girl turned around and looked me right in the eye. I felt my face warming up, but she smiled at me.

"Go!" Navi pushed me in the back.

"Uhm... hello..."

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Malon!" She looked at my outfit and frowned. "You're not from around here, are you? Are you perhaps-? Hey, is that a fairy? Oh, I get it! You're a fairy boy from the Forest!"

Wow, what a perky chatterbox! Guess not all girls were like the timid girls from the Forest.

"I-I'm Link. Could you tell me-" I was beet red.

"I'm from the Lon Lon Ranch!"

She didn't even listen to my answer and just continued rambling. I looked at Navi and I could tell from the look on her face that we were both thinking the same: this girl was definitely different.

"It's in the middle of Hyrule Field! You should stop by sometime! My father, Talon, runs it, but-" The redhead shuffled her feet and frowned. "He went to the castle yesterday to deliver some milk and he hasn't returned!"

"What a coincidence!" Navi managed to squirm in between the girl's flow of words. "It so happens we have to go to the castle! Could you tell us where it is?"

"Could you please check on my father? Please?"

Navi was about to say "sure", but didn't get the chance to.

"Yay, that's great! I knew I could count on you! Just take that path north until you reach the gate! Bye, fairy boy!" She ran off.

"Thank... you." I said, but she was already out of sight.

"There, was that so hard?" Navi asked me.

I frowned at Navi and ignored her question. I looked ahead of me and started walking the road Malon had pointed to. After a fifteen-minute walk we arrived at a gate. Behind it was a simple garden with a few flowers and a drawbridge connected to the huge, grey castle. The whole place was packed with guards. I was about to walk up to one of the guards, but Navi pulled my sleeve.

"No! They'll throw you out! You're not permitted here, remember?"

"Then how am I supposed to get inside?"

I looked around. How could I get behind that gate, sneak through the yard and get inside? Then my eyes caught a tree. If I could climb that, sneak past the guards, jump in the moat and swim behind the castle, I might find a back entrance or servant entrance or something. Whatever. It was worth a try.

"Kid? Where are you going...?" Navi asked.

I started climbing the tree.

"Oh, I get it! You want to get over there, no?"

"Shh!" I hissed.

Slowly, I started making my way to the moat, careful to avoid being detected.

"Is there another way from here, Navi?" I whispered.

"'Fraid not, kiddo. You'll have to swim."

Accepting my fate, I took a deep breath and dived in.

"What was that?!" A guard proclaimed.

Afraid to get caught, I started imitating a frog. Must've been a pretty heavy frog to make such a splash...

"It's just a frog. You gotta stop being so paranoid, Bob. Nobody's stupid enough to try and break into Hyrule Castle at broad daylight!" His colleague said.

"Thanks a lot." Said my confidence.

"Yeah, you're right, Petey!" Bob the guard laughed.

The water was ice cold. My teeth were clattering as I swam slowly to make sure the guards weren't alarmed. I climbed out at the other side of the moat, past the guards. Silently I ventured further, my back pressed against the cold stone.

"Link! Look!" Navi whispered and pointed at a man on the floor. He had a moustache and was wearing red clothing in a style similar to the red-haired girl Malon's.

"He's not dead, is he?"

I ran over to his side.

"He's... just sleeping."

We sighed in relief.

"Sir? SIR?" I gentle shook him, but the man kept snoring.

"HELLO MISTER?!" Navi yelled.

"Navi, the guards!" I hissed.

"What in tarnation?! Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here...?" The man said as Navi had woken him up.

"Sir! I apologize..." I helped him up.

"Son, what day is it?" He mumbled.

"Tuesday." Navi responded.

"Oh shoot! Malon will kill me... I must go!" The man ran off in a hurry.

"That was... Talon?" Navi looked somewhat confused.

"I guess so..."

"Oh well. Not our problem. At least not anymore." Navi shrugged it off. "Hey, look there! It's a hole for water draining."

I frowned at her.

"You're wet already anyway!" Navi said.

Argument. Navi wins.

So I crawled through the small hole that lead to the inner gardens. We managed to sneak past all the guard until we came to a court. It was decorated with neatly mowed grass and colourful flowers, which I clumsily trampled. In front of a glass window sat a blonde ten-year-old girl, dressed in a silk pink dress that looked quite expensive, complete with gold accessories such as bracelets, rings and so on. She turned around.

Flashes of my dream returned to me. The girl on the horse... She looked at me with fear and despair in her blue eyes. She...

"You look... familiar somehow..." The girl in front of me brutally interrupted my train of thoughts. "A fairy..." She said with a dreamy look.

"My name's Navi, thank you very much." Navi folded her arms and turned around.

"And those clothes..." She ignored Navi and stared me up and down.

I was speechless.

"Are you perhaps... from the Forest?"

"I, uh, I'm Link." I said.

"You don't happen to have... that stone, do you?"

I frowned in ignorance.

"Uhum?" Navi coughed.

"Oh." I realized what she meant and showed her the Kokiri Emerald.

"So it's true. You're the boy from my dream!" She seemed glad.

I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself properly... I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Link... These past times I have been having a dream... But it's not a normal dream. It is a vision. My father won't take me seriously, but I know it's true! I want, no, I need to tell you of this dream. Please promise you'll keep this between us."

I was a bit overwhelmed by all this newly obtained information. The girl from my dream was Princess Zelda? I was in her dream and she had been having visions and- huh?!

Okay, brain. You lost me.

"Uh... I promise."

"Listen to me. I dreamt that dark clouds were hanging over Hyrule, coming ever closer to the Castle. Then, a bright pure white light shot out of the Forest. The light turned into a shape... it was a person. I saw the figure in green holding the stone you just showed me, the Kokiri Emerald. And there was- I'm sorry, I'm not very good at describing or explaining, but I believe that light resembled... you."

My eyes widened for a moment. Me? In a Princess's vision? But, what about MY dream? What did that mean? This all kept getting weirder and weirder with every word we exchanged. There were things I wanted to ask her, but then she spoke again.

"I was looking through this window at a certain man... Come here, Link."

I came closer and she made a gesture with her hand that I should look through the window. I saw... the red-haired man from my dream! He was kneeling in front of the throne.

My dream was a puzzle and slowly, all the pieces were coming together. Would I understand everything when the whole picture came together?

"Do you see him? The sinister man in black? His name is Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo Thieves. The dark clouds in my vision... I believe that they represent that man. He has vowed loyalty to my father, the King, but I do not believe him. Ever since he came to the castle, I have been having that vision. With his presence here, something is stirring. There is something malicious about him that I cannot quite place. Can you feel it too?"

Suddenly, the man looked me straight in the eye. Surprised, I took a few steps back.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know you. He has no idea what we're discussing. Link, you know of the legend of the Triforce, don't you? It's true. The Triforce is real and it's being protected in the Temple of Light, which lies in the Sacred Realm where no one can enter. The entrance to the Sacred Realm lies behind the Door of Time, in the Temple of Time, in the western part of Hyrule Town. I think that Ganondorf has plans to take the Triforce and use it for himself! But to open the Door of Time, you need the three Spiritual Stones. The first one is right in your pocket; it's the Spiritual Stone of Forest. The two other ones are the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. In addition to that, you also need the Ocarina of Time and the Song of Time, passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. I'm keeping the Ocarina safe. I think you should gather the other Spiritual Stones."

My face was one of shock.

"But I-"

"When you have all the Stones, we can open the Door of Time together and get the Triforce before Ganondorf can! You understand how important this is, don't you? Won't you help me?" She said, with a hint of despair in her voice.

Was I the only one she could trust? The only one who believed her? It was important to her, I noticed, but it also felt very important... to me. Zelda... she seemed to believe in me. Just because she had had some dream, she was willing to trust me. I didn't know why; we had never met before, but in a way, it felt like we knew each other. I couldn't say no to her.

"I will, Princess."

"Yay! I knew you would! Thank you so much! Oh, there's no need to call me 'Princess' among the two of us. Call me Zelda. I'll give you this."

She handed a fancy handwritten letter over to me.

"This will gain you access to Death Mountain. They don't usually allow people there, but they'll have to; this letter includes my autograph." Zelda said. "Well... You'd better get on your way, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll have Impa, my personal maid, guide you out of the castle. If the guards catch you, there will be trouble."

Impa was an impressive woman. Tall, a bit manly built, with gray-white hair and a straight face. She looked calm and collected, but she didn't seem mean.

"Is this the boy?"

"Yes."

Impa turned to me.

"Everything that Princess Zelda has told you is true. It's unfortunate that only the two of us are on her side. What you discussed here should never be mentioned to anyone else but the three-"

"Four." Navi said, agitated.

"I apologize. But the four of us." Impa said, her face remaining stern.

"In my dream, I remember a song being played... The song Impa always sang to me when I was little." Zelda said.

"It's a song passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule, but I sang it to Zelda as a lullaby." Impa said to me.

She sang the song and I followed her on my Ocarina. After some practice, it didn't sound too shabby, or at least recognizable. Obviously I'd have to practice it more.

"Don't forget it. In higher circles, it's a sign that you are a member of the Royal Family, or at least a messenger." Impa said. "Now, follow me please..."

I took a last glance at Zelda as Impa showed me out of the Castle.

"Good luck." Zelda smiled at me.

I smiled back. Little did I know how much everything would have changed when I would see her again. Zelda... I had only known her for less than an hour, but I felt a deep connection between us.

Impa led me not only out of the Castle, but out of town too.

"This beautiful land of Hyrule... we cannot let it fall into the hands of a man like Ganondorf. There is Death Mountain. At its feet lies Kakariko, a small, prosperous village." Impa pointed east. "I am one of the last Sheikah, a race that serves the Royal Family of Hyrule nowadays. We origin from Kakariko. For tonight I suggest you sleep at an inn there."

She handed some rupees over to me, but I made no effort to open my hand and take it.

"I can't accept this. I have-"

"Keep it." She laid it in my hands and closed them. "Tomorrow you should go see the Gorons, who live on Death Mountain. They should have the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Link, I wish you many fortune on your courageous quest."

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I apologize for the delay (this is getting old).


	7. Shine Light On The Living Dead

Hey, I'm back! Yes, it's actually been half a year. Believe me, I'm as ashamed as you are pissed. *Dodges shoe* At least the chapter's extra long. *Dodges fridge* So, I guess it's time to reward my reviewers. Thank you all, and here are your helicopters! Damn, now I gotta find something to top that... Hmm... Let's see... how about... A CAKE? Dun dun dun! Yeah, that's it! I'm so original, lawl. I- What do you mean, 'lame in comparison'? You'd rather get NOTHING? Huh?? Smartass... *mumble* So, review and you'll get a chocolate cake! *Pokes grandma with a stick* Come on! They're not gonna bake themselves!

Also, people mad at me because I'm so friggin' lazy can punch me in the face. Go ahead. *Hands out 'good for one punch' coupons* Just remember that I'm not dead. Until my profile actually says so. Not that it will. Probably. I'll stop now.

I don't really like this chapter. I have the feeling it's boring and badly written and it made me think of quitting (again... *slaps herself*). But it seems that people here like LOL:HOT, so I'll continue it. Besides, it's not like I'm not having any fun. No, I will continue this.

I wanted to write something like this chapter, a bit 'sidetracked' from the story (people who played the game will understand what I'm talking about), but I'm afraid it's not as dark and exciting as I wanted it to be. I swear, it all sounded so much better in my head. Read on, and judge for yourselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games or Link or Navi or Ganondorf or Zelda or Impa or Malon or Talon or Ingo or the Spiritual Stones or the Master Sword or the Triforce or...

**Chapter 7: Shine Light On The Living Dead**

It had all been happening so fast. My dream, Zelda's dream, Ganondorf trying to take the Triforce, Zelda and I having to get it first... I had to let everything sink in for a moment.

Why did I agree to help her? It was none of my business. She probably dreamt about the wrong boy. Why did I have to gather these stupid 'Spiritual Stones'?

"Because you want to find out what your freaky dream means and you think collecting those stones might help you to figure it out?"

Damn you, brain. I hate it when you're right.

Zelda, Ganondorf, the Triforce, myself... we were all pieces of the puzzle. The only lead I had was those stones.

Just look at where I was. It had only been a day since I had been thrown into this strange adventure. Everything had started when the Great Deku Tree had summoned me. Some crazy stuff happened, I had left home, more crazy things happened and here I was, chasing after some kind of stones. It was too bizarre for words.

But somewhere inside, I was kind of... happy. I didn't know why. I was just content. Everything was new. And though I couldn't see the way forward, I was excited. Who knew what would happen tomorrow? What places I'd see, who I'd meet? I was being thrown from one situation into another, but I didn't mind. Not really. When it came to it, I was having fun. And yes, that sounds absolutely insane.

I was sitting on the bed. The mattress and the pillow had stains on them and smelled like... err, something smelly. Let's just leave it at that. The room was very simple, with just a few pieces of furniture made from cheap wood. Everything was stained and dusty. I hadn't wanted to use Impa's money, so I had gotten a room at the cheapest inn.

"Link. Let's go and get something to eat." Navi said, her tummy rumbling.

I went downstairs with Navi fluttering in front of me.

"Come on! Don't be lazy!" She tugged at my sleeve. "Oh boy, I could sure go for some... beef... or..." Navi mumbled on about roasted chicken, baked potatoes and other food that made me water.

I knew how hungry she was. My stomach too had been growling throughout the day.

I opened the squeaky door that seemed ready to fall into pieces at any moment and set my eyes upon Kakariko for the second time. It was already dusk, and the colors of the sunset painted the village into a soft shade of orange, mixed with the shadow of the steady mountain looming over it. It was a remarkable sight. Yes, Kakariko was a quiet, peaceful little village.

"Hey, you! Quit slacking off!" A deep man's voice shouted. It was a bald man in his late forties with a white moustache. Despite his age, he seemed quite strong. He was rather intimidating. He was shouting at a young man, who was brushing sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Never mind.

"It's not even eight o' clock yet! Put your backs into it!" The older man commanded at his workers, who were lifting bricks and heavy pieces of wood. It looked like they were building a house.

The man turned to me, and I thought I was about to see his angry face, but instead he wore a look of disappointment. "I tell you son, it's pathetic. Young men don't have any ambition these days! Even my own son is a good-for-nothing!" The man complained. "How will Kakariko ever be a great town when it's infested with low-lives like them?"

"Hey! Can't you see they're doing their best? Give 'em a break, you... you slave driving walrus!" Navi spat at him fiercely.

I smiled sheepishly at the man, as to apologize, but he took it as an insult.

The man was furious. "What did you say?! How dare you, you little-!" Oh, if eyes could kill...

"Oh yeah? You lazy fatso! Why I oughta-!" Navi yelled, but I swiped her out of the air before she could finish her sentence and ran for it.

I knew it. I knew that something like that would happen. Why hadn't I seen it coming? I should have. This was Navi I was traveling with. Sigh. Oh well.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you!" The walrus, I mean, man yelled after us as we disappeared out of his sight. "What are you all gawking at? Back to work, you bums!" His voice faded into the background.

When we were out of his reach, we slowed down.

"Geez... I hope that overgrown gorilla gets a heart attack from high blood pressure or something!" Navi said, out of breath, but hot-headed nonetheless.

"That's harsh..."

"Well, he deserves it! Those guys were giving it all they had and still he showed nothing but disrespect towards them!"

"I know."

Navi might have been a loudmouth, but you can't say her heart wasn't in the right place.

We walked further and we noticed that in this part of town there were fewer people. Until, at the edge of town, the whole place was abandoned. It was quiet. Very quiet. It seemed like there was only a cold wind blowing across this open space.

"Where are we? Are we still in Kakariko?" Navi asked. "It's definitely colder here... This place... it breathes..."

"Death." I said.

The further we went, the more unpleasant the feeling I had became. An eerie feeling. A feeling of... foreboding?

I followed the wind, past the windmill, past an old well, outside of the village. There, we found ourselves in a graveyard. Nothing was to be seen beyond the vast, stone walls surrounding it.

It wasn't just cold or silent here anymore. It was plain scary. That feeling of unpleasantness had evolved into a feeling of fright. Like the kind of chill that travels down your spine. What's that word...?

"W-why is this graveyard so isolated?" I asked.

"Dunno. People having trouble dealing with death?"

"Very funny." I mumbled, but she didn't hear me.

"Can't blame 'em. Don't ask me why, but this place is giving me the creeps!"

"..."

"What are you looking at me for? Go on!" Navi said. "Wait... you're not scared are you? Feh, I knew it. Chicken..." Navi said smugly, noticing my hesitation.

"Of course not!" I said in my defense.

To my own embarrassment, I was, but I wasn't going to let it show.

With every step I took, it seemed like Navi and I were distancing ourselves from the civilized world more and more. With every step, my hesitation enlarged. Colors started to blur. From the warm, orange light in the village, everything here was pale blue and gray. This graveyard was estranged from all that was linked to humans. It was truly 'outta this world'.

Bone-chilling fear. That's the one. The fact that it was now completely dark wasn't making the matter any better.

Tension covered us like a veil. Nothing was said. Fear need not be confirmed.

At the far end of the graveyard, we came to... a grave. (Well, what did you expect?)

The wind howled across the graveyard, with a sound like people screeching.

"Well, there's nothing special about this graveyard. Cowards - that means you - may find it spooky, but nothing is out of the ordinary. Let's just go and get some grub." Navi said and smacked her lips.

Perhaps she was right. We should go back. But then, my curiosity got the best of me.

"No, Navi... Look at this. There is text engraved here...

"_Here lie the souls of those who swore fealty to the Royal Family of Hyrule. The Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family and founders of Kakariko, watch over these spirits in their eternal slumber."_

"Well, la-dee-dah. Big deal. Let's get outta here." She nagged.

"Guardians of the Royal Family and founders of Kakariko..." I murmured to myself.

Suddenly, something clicked in my head.

"Guardians of the Royal Family... A connection with the Royal Family. That's it!" I said and took out my ocarina.

"What are you doing, kid? Why're you getting all worked up?"

"Remember what Impa said? About the song she sang to Zelda as a lullaby?"

"Oh yeah, that. Of course I do... Okay, no. What about it?"

"The song shows that you are connected to the Royal Family. Like a messenger or something... And look, here's the Triforce symbol. Right above the text. Maybe... if I play it..."

"Oh, come on. You don't really think something's gonna happen? And why would it? There are just some guy's bones lying here..." She tried to talk me out of it, but I was determined.

That means I was too stubborn to admit that nothing was going to happen. I had to try, though. Just because.

I played the first notes, but they were awfully false.

"This is stupid! It's just some lame graveyard! Let's go back. We've wandered around long enough. I'd kill for a bite!"

At times, I could be pretty stubborn too. I tried again.

"All right, fine. Go ahead and try, smart-ass. Maybe Death himself will come over in a black chariot pulled by demonic dogs and give out free chicken wings." Navi said sarcastically. "Hmm, chicken. That sounds pretty good." She mumbled.

After a few times, I got it right.

The notes seemed to fade into the darkness as I played them. Like there was nothing else in existence but these cheerful notes, swallowed into nothingness. Light, overshadowed by a cloak of darkness.

"There, you see?" Navi sighed, agitated. "Nothing's here, now can we please-"

Then suddenly, lightning burst from the skies and split open the grave. The tombstone shattered and the blow threw me back.

"Holycrapwhatwasthat?!" Navi exclaimed.

Where once the big tombstone was, there was now only a hole with steps. Steps to go down, deep into the underground.

"Ha! Nothing here, you said? Nothing but some guy's bones, huh?" I thought to myself, gloating in my victory over Navi. And what a victory it was.

"You were saying?" I asked mockingly. Man, I was being bold that day.

Navi needn't say anything; the disgruntled look on her face was enough for me.

Score: Link – 1, Navi – 0.

"Let's check it out." I said bravely. More brave than I was feeling.

"My 'Bad Idea' senses are tingling..." Navi said warningly.

She was probably right, but I wanted to prove to her that I was not a scaredy-cat. So down we went.

"Man, all I wanted was a nice, simple meal... Seriously, is that so much to ask for?" Navi said to herself, as we descended.

Navi floated in front of me to shine some light on the ground, so I could at least see where I was putting my feet down. It was damp and cold. After the stairway, there was a narrow tunnel.

A wave of that ominous feeling came over me again. I had wondered where it had gone.

Then, when I put my feet down, something cracked. I looked down and saw that it was... a skull. A real human skull.

"Aa-" Out of reflex, I yelled, but quickly put a hand over my mouth to silence my scream.

"Holy shit!" Navi yelled.

I felt my stomach turn. This had been a really bad idea. We should've just gone back. You know, when we were still in one piece. Yeah, everything would be fine if we-

"There's gotta be something good down here, right?" Navi tried to convince herself to go on. "Come on, we-"

"Right." Damnit. Why did I go and say that? Stupid lack of common sense.

I took a deep breath and slowly and silently, we ventured even further, stepping on more skulls and bones.

"When we get out of here, you are so buying me a grand buffet!" Navi hissed. "If we get outta here..." She added.

At last, we saw the smallest hint of light in the distance. We got closer and closer until we stood at the entrance of a room. It was pitch-black, but I could tell with Navi's dim glow in front of me. But... that light? No. It was gone.

Oh great, now I was hallucinating. Wonderful. Well, at least I didn't piss myself.

We heard breathing. Cold, heavy breathing, so close, almost as if someone was breathing down our necks.

I realized I was actually trembling as I stood there. Knees shaking, teeth clattering. Afraid to move. Controlled by fear.

The air was thick and suffocating. The stench was horrible. And that awful breathing.

"Disgusting!" I could hear Navi talking with her hands over her mouth and nose because of the stench.

It reminded me of the time when I had encountered a dead swine in the forest. It had been half-eaten, its intestines hanging out.

Then, I knew what that smell was. It was rotting flesh.

Okay, now I was starting to panic. And with good reason.

"Link, maybe we should-" Navi turned to me. Then, her eyes widened in panic. "RUN!"

Before I realized what she had said, it was too late. I could feel a hand covering my mouth, another hand around my waist. The stench was overwhelming. I scratched and kicked, trying to break free when I noticed that the hand wasn't human. Bones were visible where there was flesh missing.

OH. HOLY. CRAP.

"Aaaaahhh!" Navi screamed in terror. "What do I do, what do I do?!" Navi mumbled to herself, wishing she could do something, fluttering around like crazy.

No, this wasn't possible. Zombies didn't exist!

I shouted for help, but my screams were muffled by this... this abomination.

Then, I somehow kicked the zombie in the shin and it let go. I scrambled up from the dusty ground immediately. I could see that its undead leg was crumbling, reduced to a pile of dust, but it wasn't defeated. It was hopping around on one leg, coming at me once more.

Immediately, my instincts took over. (Let me tell you, they'd help me out countless times in the future.) Now, I decided. I took out my sword and slashed at him. His head came off clean.

"Awright! You-huh?" Navi said.

No. It was still hopping around, decapitated.

"This is bad, Link! Let's get outta here!"

Not like she needed to tell me. I had started running before she had said 'bad'.

With Navi as a dim light before me, I could make out that there were more zombies here. We had disturbed them from their slumber. Needless to say they were pissed. They, uh, stared at us, except their eye sockets were empty. Slowly, they got up and came after us.

When we reached the end of the room, we heard something coming down behind us. A giant door of solid earth sealed off the way back.

Well, as long as we were safe from the zombies. We leaned against the door, trying to catch our breaths.

"What... the hell... was... that?" Navi said in-between gasps.

I could've answered something ridiculous like 'Why, that was definitely, absolutely, positively an undead corpse skipping around. Want to go and check? Come on, I dare you'. I chose to just shut my mouth.

This room was different than the last one. There was a hole in the high ceiling, through which a ray of moonlight entered the chamber. It shined upon some sort of wall carving.

If you could forget for a moment the fact that there were creepy zombies behind the door, waiting to feast on our skin, this was kinda cool.

"Let's check it out." I stood up and pointed.

"Must we?" Navi asked, panting. With a disgruntled 'oow!', she came floating over to my side anyway. "So, what have we got here?"

I blew the dust away and brushed away the dirt with my fingers.

"'_The rising sun will eventually set,_

_A newborn's life will fade_

_From sun to moon, moon to sun..._

_Give peaceful rest to the living dead'_

That's what it says."

"Hmm..." Navi appeared to be in deep thought. "What a strange poem. Hey, look. There's more."

Yes. Underneath the text there was more. Lines and... music notes. It was a song.

"Okay... So, underneath the grave of the allies of the Royal Family, there are zombies to guard some kind of poem and song? Makes sense." Navi said sarcastically.

Who cared about those zombies? I just wanted to leave this awful place behind. Oh, if I had just left that stupid grave alone, we wouldn't have been in this mess.

"Wait. Those zombies, does that mean... are they Sheikah? Do they still protect the heritage of the Royal Family or something, even after they've passed away?" Navi speculated.

"Whatever works for them." I thought.

Some people would've thought about what this all meant. The zombies, these inscriptions, etc. They'd stay calm and analyze the situation carefully. Eventually, they'd think of a way to get out of here safe and sound.

Well, screw that.

So, I did what seemed to be becoming a habit of mine in awkward times. I played the song.

Yes, that's right. Don't ask me why. I can't explain it. It was a gut feeling.

"Wow, wow, wow! What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?! Stop it!" Navi panicked as soon as she saw me pull out the ocarina.

Whatever. I didn't care. We had come this far and discovered this. I wanted to know the secret.

"Gah! You're gonna lead us into a spiral of disaster!"

Sure, why not.

Surprisingly, it was a rather cheerful song. It reminded me of the times when I'd wake up in the Lost Woods, lying in the warmth of the sunshine. Suddenly, the writing on the wall began to glow.

"Aaah! What have you done?! Idiot!" Navi screamed.

_"Restless souls wander where they don't belong. Bring them calm with the Sun's Song."_ A voice echoed across the room.

In panic, I drew my sword, but no one was to be seen.

"Please don't be a zombie, please don't be a zombie..." Navi chanted to herself.

_"When you're in darkness, this song shall bring light to you." _The voice faded.

We heard rumbling as the door opened and my heart skipped a beat. The zombies crawled and stumbled their way in and- Except they didn't. They just... stood there, frozen in their tracks.

"Oh my Goddesses." Navi was dumbstruck.

"Give peaceful rest to the living dead." I repeated in my head.

This whole ordeal was too surreal to believe. I mean... there were, like, zombies... and... a voice and... No. There was no way to try and explain it. It didn't matter. If you hadn't been there, hadn't seen it with your own eyes, it didn't matter. It was just a story you'd read in a book. But we knew it to be true.

Then, I noticed the room was getting brighter. Much brighter. I looked up and... it was day!

"How is that possible? It was pitch black just a moment ago." I wondered out loud, looking up at the ceiling. The sun was rising, its rays of sunshine warming the small room. The sky was a beautiful blue and I could've sworn I heard birds singing.

"I... But, I-" Navi stared at the sky, speechless.

Well, there's a first time for everything.

"Navi?"

"Uh, yeah, uhm, what?"

"Let's go." I said calmly. She nodded.

At first, we were very cautious, but we were able to walk past the zombies without them moving an inch. They weren't able to harm us. They really were completely frozen. We crawled out of the cave and made our way back to the village.

We said nothing on the way back. Words were superfluous, insignificant. Nothing needed to be confirmed. No. We simply could not pin it down with words. That's what it was. We had both witnessed everything what had happened here first-hand. We were the only ones who understood, even though we didn't.

Heh. I guess there were a lot of things in the world I didn't know about. Secrets to be uncovered. Riddles to be solved. I decided I wanted to figure them all out someday. I'd overcome the obstacles in my way. Me and Navi.

"So, uhm... Link..."

"Yeah?"

"About that grand buffet..."

I grinned.

* * *

...or Mido or Ruto or Saria or Nabooru or...

This was not some useless filler chapter. I'll make sure that the song plays a vital role later on. Okay, not like it'll be super special awesome important, but... yeah. I'll find a use for it. -Maims original storyline with knife- Muahahaha...

By the way, has anyone noticed that my chapter titles suck? Seriously.

I admit it. I'm a reviewaholic. FEED ME.

That's all, folks. Until next time.


	8. The Fate of Goron City

* * *

I know it's been said before, but here we go again: once again, it has taken me months to update and I apologise for this. I know I should update quicker, especially since most people think I'm dead... There, is that what you wanted? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?! (Damn, I gotta quit doing that 'supposedly humorous' yelling thing... It stopped being funny 5 chapters ago.) I could tell you a bunch of excuses (I was busy with school, I had a writer's block, etc, which would all be true by the way) and say that I'll be updating a lot faster from now on, but I'd just be lying. I really am sorry, though. But I have come up with some really cool ideas for future chapters. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Link: _Don't worry. They'll stick around until I'm all grown-up and hunky and stuff. At least the girls will. –Starts checking himself out in the mirror-_

Quiet, you.

Disclaimer: No. I'm not gonna say it. That's right, I'm not gonna do it! Ha! You can't make me!! Hey, what the-?! -Gets dragged off by guys in white coats- No! Let me go! No, not the funny farm!! NOOOOO...! ...you'll regret this...!

**Chapter 8: The Fate of Goron City**

"Why are you dawdling like that?! Come on!" Navi flew in front of me.

I was panting more and more with each step. Sweat dripped down the sides of my face and back. The sun was almost at its highest point and the weather was burning hot. We were climbing Death Mountain. The trail was steep and long, and zigzagged into the distance. It was completely desolated, except for fiends known as Tektites, which were basically just red spiders – except they were almost as big as me. Luckily, we didn't run into any of those, but we saw them, crawling in the shadows of the mountain.

"Hurry up! Don't be such a wuss!" The little fairy nagged."I'm going as fast as I can! Now shut the hell up, you stupid fruitfly!!" I shouted and Navi was completely in shock by my sudden outburst. Now she'd properly respect me. I wouldn't let her walk over me no more. No sir, I- Okay, back to reality.

"Geez! At this rate, we'll be lucky to make it to the Gorons next year!" Navi complained once more.

Grumble. Besides, what were 'Gorons' anyway?

We had been climbing for hours and hours and HOURS-

_Uhum?_

Uh, right. Hours. And the end was nowhere in sight...

* * *

_Earlier That Day..._

"Well… here we are." Navi said casually.

We were standing in front of the iron gate in the northern part of Kakariko Village. Beyond the gate, there was a steep mountain path to take us up to Death Mountain, where I'd find the so-called 'Gorons' who were said to guard a Spiritual Stone.

After our adventure in the graveyard, we had eaten and slept for a while. We had briefly mentioned the song and the strange powers it possessed. Navi wanted to try it out some more, but I thought it'd be best not to. We left out the part about the zombies. For some reason, we just... didn't bring it up. It was still kind of awkward.

"You, kid! Go play somewhere else!" A man suddenly shouted. He was guarding the gate, it seemed. He was wearing a gray suit of armour, which looked rather old and used. I couldn't see most of his face because of his helmet. Next to him stood another man, slightly taller, who was wearing an identical suit of armour.

"Hey! He's not just some kid playing around! He's here to climb Death Mountain!" Navi said.

At first he (the shortest soldier) just stared at Navi, taken aback somewhat by the fact that he was arguing with a fairy, but he recovered quickly. "Sure. Look, Death Mountain is an active volcano, it's not a safe place for kids, so move along." The guard said impatiently.

"Listen to me, you! You open that damn gate and let us through right now!" Navi demanded.

"Please tell your little fairy to keep calm, little boy." The shorter guard of the two said warningly to me, trying to sound friendly, but I could tell that he was really getting ticked off. The other guard didn't interfere, but just seemed to be observing the whole thing.

"We have been sent by Princess Zelda. So if you don't obey us, there will be grave consequences, you understand? " Navi said arrogantly. Oh man, she was testing her limits again...

"Nice try. But I get that all the time."

"C'mon!" Navi pushed me in the back. I frowned at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

I took out the letter Zelda had given me, which was rumpled by being in my pocket the whole time. Clumsily, it fell out of my hands and Navi hit herself on the forehead in a 'doh!' kind of way. I picked it up and started to brush the dust off, rumpling it even more in the process.

"Give me that!" The guard said as he yanked it out of my hand, really starting to lose his patience. He started reading, appearing bored and unimpressed. "_This is Link. He has my permission... _Blahblahblah..._ He's under my orders to save Hyrule... _Save Hyrule?!"

"Hahaha!" The other guard broke out in laughter.

"Heh, yeah, what a joke..." The short one said, smiling weakly. Then, he realized with a shock that it was signed at the bottom with a special marking, indicating the letter was written by someone of the Royal Family.

"There! You see, we have every right to be here." Navi said smugly and folded her arms, seeing the surprised expression upon his face.

"How did you get this?! Th-this is forgery! I shall have you arrested!" He said and gripped his spear tighter.

"Wow, wow! Calm down, Mark. It's just a kid." The taller guard finally spoke up. "Don't start losing your head, ya? Remember what happened to Steve?"

"Steve? The chubby little guy?"

"Yeah, him. He lost it when Petey stole his promotion from under his nose. Next day, he just went to the entrance of town, stood completely still and started shouting the time over and over. And I mean all the time, non-stop, night 'n day! 'Ding dong, the current time is twelve o' clock! Ding dong, the current time is one past twelve!' Man, I can still hear him. No matter what you'd say or do, he'd just ignore you and go on. After three whole days they finally took him away. Sad story, really. Wonder what was going through his head, you know? What made him snap." He sighed. ("I was wondering where he finds time to breathe." Navi muttered in my ear.) "Seriously though, who wouldn't like to guard Hyrule Castle? Nothing happens there, much like here, but the pay's top notch. Don't get me wrong, Petey deserved that promotion, he has seven kids at home -seven or eight or nine or something, I forgot- but whatever, he has at least seven, and-"

"Uhum!" Navi said. "Are you gonna open the damn thing or not?!"

A bit agitated that he got interrupted in the middle of the most fascinating conversation, he frowned (although his helmet too was covering a part of his face and I wasn't sure), but then he smirked and said: "Tell you what, kid..." He glanced around and whispered: "Gimme ten rupees and I'll let you pass."

It wasn't much, but I guessed the guards of Hyrule were living off of minimum wager.

I looked at Navi, not sure if I should pay him and she looked at me with a look that said 'just give him the money and let's get this over with'.

"Vincent, what're you-" Mark the soldier said as he saw the transaction, but was interrupted.

"Here, take half-" Vincent pushed some rupees in his hand.

"Well, okay." Mark said quickly.

"Don't tell anyone about this, you got that? It's our secret." Vincent said to me as he opened the gate and I shook my head as if to say 'I won't'. What money can't buy, huh?

As we walked through the gate, we turned and saw that Vincent the guard yelled after us: "Good luck saving Hyrule, hahaha!"

* * *

"I feel so secure knowing such noble, honest men exist to protect the people of Hyrule." Navi said sarcastically and shrugged as I started the long and tiring climb.

...Stupid corrupt guard with his fancy gossip...

"Phew!" I flopped down on a big rock, gasping for air. We were now about halfway the mountain.

"Are you taking a break? Again?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I didn't respond; I was panting heavily as I tried to catch my breath.

"Wha-?" The rock underneath me started shaking and suddenly I fell off quite hard. I rubbed my painful bottom. The rock stood up and- blinked?!

"What are you?!" Navi yelled.

The 'rock' yawned and stretched out.

"Oh! A fairy!" He said and tried to grab Navi.

"Stop. That!" Navi said as she dodged and eventually placed herself on my hat. She glared at him.

"You must be from the Forest! Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Uh, yeah-" I replied.

"See! I knew it! I'm Petro the Goron. Nice to meet you!" He smiled.

His body was like one big rock, but his face was round and friendly and his small, black eyes shone with excitement. His skin was a light brown and it was rough and dirty like ground. (It is quite hard to describe a Goron, you know. I mean, have you ever seen those things? I guess not, but, honestly- Uhm, never mind. Back to my story.)

"Sorry for uh- sitting on you..." I apologized.

"Oh, never mind that! I barely felt it. Why, you're as light as a feather to me!" Petro laughed.

"Hahaha. Hilarious." Navi said, but Petro didn't seem to notice the sarcasm and just smiled innocently. "Seriously, where can we find the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" She asked.

"Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Petro questioned.

"Yeah... Shiny, red stone? Sound familiar?"

Then, there was a silence as he processed the newly acquired information. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "You're looking for Goron's Ruby!"

"So, where is it?" Navi asked.

"Only our leader, Brother Darunia, knows that. But..." He frowned.

"What?"

"There have been problems lately... Something is not right... with Brother Darunia. You see, a few days ago, a strange man came here to see him. Immediately, Brother Darunia sealed off Dodongo's Cavern!"

There was no doubt in my mind that that man had been Ganondorf. He was on the move to gather the Stones as well. There was no time to lose.

"Uhuh... Care to explain?" Navi asked.

"Oh, yes! You see, Dodongo's Cavern is a cave-"

"Really now?" Navi whispered in my ear. "Not too bright, this one."

But Petro went on: "...and from that cave, we get our food: the most delicious, nutritious rocks. They're very yummy! I wish you could try them yourselves! (He licked his lips.) Uhm, however, now that we cannot access the cavern, there are very few other rocks to eat and everyone is starving. After he blocked the entrance, Brother Darunia locked himself in his room and hasn't come out since! Nobody knows what's going on with him... Maybe he was brainwashed by that awful man? Oh, this is all so terrible! What do we do?"

Petro's bottom lip quivered. He was clearly on the verge of crying. Gorons were typically very strong (and proud), but this one was obviously still young.

"So, this Durinja-" Navi said.

"Darunia." I corrected.

"Yeah, that guy. Boy, he sure made a mess of things around here, huh? Well, there's no need for you to fear any longer! That's right! You're lucky we came along!"

"Sorry?" Petro questioned.

"Take us to your leader!" Navi said.

"W-what?" Petro asked.

"We'll make your Doruni open that cave!" Navi said confidently.

"Darunia."

"Uh, right. That's what I said!"

"Well, I don't know about that... But..." He seemed to be concentrating really hard, before making up his mind. "Okay. I'll take you to Goron City."

What were we in for this time? In my mind I saw a brilliant city full of light much like Hyrule Town, inhabited by Gorons instead of Hylians.

After climbing a steep side-path, we came to a cave.

"In here." Petro said.

As we stepped inside, we saw an enormous hall carved out in the mountain. At the end, there was one gigantic room, with tunnels and bridges everywhere. A city made completely out of rock inside Death Mountain. But Goron City was a sad sight to behold. Various Gorons were looking for scrapes of food everywhere, picking up the small little stones from the floor. They were looking pale and weak from hunger. Children cried, and their mothers wept for they could not comfort their children.

Suddenly, it seemed like the floor began to shake. It was like a small earthquake. It was followed immediately by the sound of a Goron baby, crying. Apparently, it was the baby's stomach rumbling.

"You see? Even this baby is starving. He's barely three days old and he's already dying! He cries day and night! Ten times louder and more than the other babies!"

"This is awful... There must be something we can do, Link." Navi told me.

"And the worst part is, who can blame him? If this doesn't stop, then..." Petro didn't finish his sentence. He was looking very sad, and Navi frowned at the sight of him. It was pitiful, and I felt sorry for the Gorons as well.

He regained control over his emotions and said: "Come on, Brother Darunia's chamber is this way."

Petro led us through some corridors and down a few steps, until we came to a big, stone door.

"Hey, Darinio! Open the door! We've come to speak with you!" Navi shouted.

There was no response.

"Durania! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Can't you see that your people need you? Open the goddamn door!" Navi yelled.

Still, there was no response. The door remained firmly shut.

"Can't we bust the door down?" I asked.

"'Fraid not. It's rock solid."

"Oh, it's hopeless! " Petro burst out in tears he had tried to keep in before. "At this rate, we're all going to die from famine!"

"Hey, come on, it'll be all right! We're here to make things better!" Navi said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "If that big baboon doesn't open this freakin' door right about now, I swear I'll-!"

"Are you... Him?" A deep voice spoke from behind the door.

"'Him'?" Navi questioned.

"M-My name is Link and this is-" I decided to speak up, but was brutally interrupted.

"I wish to speak only to Him. Strangers like you have no business here."

"But- Please, open the door!" I now yelled.

But the voice ignored us.

"Ooh, that does it! Stupid Danonino! I'm gonna..."

The ground shook as more Gorons' stomachs rumbled. One came up to us, begging: "Do you have some leftovers? Please? Anything? I'll repay the favor somehow, I promise!"

"I'm sorry, I don't-" I said, when the Goron's pathetic face suddenly lit up.

"What is that stone in your pocket?!"

"Stone?" Other Gorons chimed and came to see what this was all about.

"No, it's not-" I tried to explain, but the Goron snatched it away from me.

"You have a strange, green stone! It's so shiny... it must be very nutritious! Look, I have found food!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, that's ours!" Navi yelled. "You can't eat it!"

Then, we heard a strange rumbling, but it didn't come from the stomachs of any of the Gorons. The door to Darunia's room was opening. Out of the shadow stepped a dark brown Goron. An impressive sight, for he was almost two times bigger than the average Goron. He seemed to have a bit of white hair on the back of his head.

"Brother Darunia! You-" The Goron holding the Spiritual Stone said, with a look of awe upon his face.

"Give that stone back to him!" Darunia said sternly.

The Goron heard Darunia's strict tone of voice and gave Kokiri's Emerald back to me, saying: "I apologize." The other Gorons had understood that they should leave as well. I wanted to say that it was nothing, but he was already gone. I understood his despair.

"Come inside, young one." Darunia spoke simply. Navi and I entered and the door was closed behind us once again. Petro looked at us, and a small sparkle of hope could be read on his face.

"I am Darunia, leader of the Gorons. Your name is Link?"

"Y-Yes."

"And my name's Navi! Now, what's the deal with you? Can't-"

"That stone in your possession is the Spiritual Stone of Forest, is it not?"

I nodded.

"Ooh! Why does everybody always ignore me!" Navi muttered angrily to herself.

"Perhaps... it is Him... the Chosen One... But, no, that's impossible..." Darunia said to himself, deep in thought.

"'Him'? What's all this about a 'Chosen One'?" Navi asked.

"Oh, uh, never mind." Darunia said. "However, that stone tells me that I can trust you. The Great Deku Tree would not have entrusted anyone unworthy with that stone."

Upon hearing of the Great Deku Tree, Navi's expression and mine saddened. He was gone. This was all that was left.

"No... is he...?" Darunia asked. We knew what he meant, and we nodded. "So the situation is more serious than I thought... **he **is on the move."

"That is why we've come! We need the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Navi stated.

"You don't think that I would just hand it over to you? Don't be foolish!" Darunia mocked us.

"But, we're the good guys! Honestly!" Navi reasoned.

"You are not the first one to come and claim Goron's Ruby. You see... he came here, not so long ago... Ganondorf. The look on your face tells me that you know him as well."

"He... the Great Deku Tree..." I muttered.

"He demanded the stone from me, but naturally I refused. Then, that evil man infested Dodongo's Cavern with monsters and reawakened the savage beast called King Dodongo. I was left no choice but to seal off the cave, alas taking away food from my people. But... I could not let them be eaten by monsters either! I cannot face them... I have failed as their leader and protector. But surely, this has nothing to do with you outsiders..."

"We can help! We don't know anything about this 'Chosen One' or anything, but surely we must be able to do something!" Navi said, determined.

I backed her up with a look of determination myself. If there was something I could do to help these poor Gorons from starving to death, I would do it. I wouldn't lose another one like the Great Deku Tree. Not again. I wouldn't fail a second time.

"You? Do you think you can slay King Dodongo?" He said mockingly.

I didn't know if I'd be able to do it, but I had to try. I couldn't just stand back and watch these Gorons die, while Ganondorf had his evil ways.

"That's right! That Dodongo creature is no match for us! Right, Link? (I nodded, more determined than ever.) Open the cave!" Navi said.

"You... would do that? You would risk your life to save us?" Darunia was taken aback. I could see that he had not expected this kindness from strangers. He had given up all hope. "Very well. If you should succeed... you may ask anything from me. Anything."

As we took off to Dodongo's Cavern, Darunia whispered something that sounded an awful lot like: "There's something about that kid..."

* * *

As you may or may not have noticed, I have replaced the older chapters with new ones. I did not alter much, so no worries. Mainly some sentences that were irrelevant and some grammatical mistakes that had to be fixed. I hope that you feel like you have been given cleaner and (dare I say it?) slightly improved chapters.

If you're wondering why no one's surprised about Navi, people know that fairies and Kokiri exist (and that they come from Kokiri Forest)... they're just kind of rare. By the way, Hylians know about the different races (like Gorons) and vice versa, but Kokiri are isolated, as they cannot leave the forest and as such they do not know much about the world outside. Just clarifying that. Also, about Petro the Goron's name: 'petra' is Latin for rock. Maybe you were wondering why he had such a goofy name, so that's why I'm telling you. Yeah, it's pretty stupid.

I will continue to write! Link's story is far from over! I will finish this whole goddamn story, even if it takes my whole life (preferably not)! I'm also not blindly gonna follow the storyline. Not like I'm changing the entire plot, but I'm making my own interpretation. Added elements, more depth to certain characters, and that type of junk. You just wait and see what I have in store for you! You'll find out.

By the way, the chapters seem to be getting longer. Hooray! Now, isn't that worth a review? Anyway, see ya =]


	9. We Didn't Start The Fire

Yes, yes, I live! This last year's been hell for me... But I won't bother you with that. Just know that I will continue to try and keep updating earlier. That's a promise. Thanks for sticking with me.

Also, you might wanna check my profile once in a while. I'll post there about my progress and stuff. Basically, it's just to reassure you that I'm not dead.

That is all. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: It is I, Shigeru Miyamoto! I am using this poor wench to channel my spirit so that I can write and post fanfiction instead of actually working on the next Zelda game! So yes, I own it, I own it all!! Muahahaha! –Is exorcised and sued-

**Chapter 9: We Didn't Start The Fire  
**

Dodongo's Cavern was more than just a simple cave. It was an immense maze deep inside the vast Death Mountain. Dark rooms connected by long, narrow tunnels, with monsters lurking behind every rock. We had come across a fair share of Tektites (big spider-like fiends who ate anything that moved), but they proved to be of little problem. Because they moved and caught their prey jumping, they had a distinct disadvantage in the narrow cave and had been easy to defeat. Navi flew a little in front of me, emitting as much light as she could, so that I could see the way forward. Not that we actually knew the right way. As a result, we had been going around in circles for hours. Which brings me to this question: aren't adventures supposed to be exciting?

At another in a long list of junctions, I went right. Simply because I had just thought up a theory that when I would go: left, right, left, right, and so on, we would be taking the right path. Logical, right?

"Wait a moment, kid. It's that way." Navi said wearily, pointing to the left tunnel.

_We took the left tunnel three effin' times already. Look where it's brought us, pixie._"Uh, I think maybe we should take the right one this time." I suggested.

My brilliant theory would never lie. Impossible! How could a plan that made no real sense fail?

"No, we are definitely going left." She said, and pulled my sleeve.

"We went there already, see?" I said, and pointed to a very familiar, round rock.

_See? See how brilliant my plan is?_

"That's... just another stone, silly." Navi said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It's definitely the same one, Navi. I'm sure of it." I said calmly.

"No, no! We haven't seen that one before!" She insisted.

"Navi..."

"I am telling you that I have never seen that stone before in my life! Honestly!" She sputtered.

"Navi-"

"I'M SURE OF IT!"

Suddenly, the entire cavern shook and I had to lean against the wall to keep my balance. The ground was shaking as the pebbles below my feet trembled and dust was falling from the ceiling. An immense growling rang through the cave.

"What's going on?!" Navi said, holding her arms above her head to protect herself from the small rocks that were starting to fall down. "I am not liking this! This place is falling apart!"

While Navi was worrying, I grabbed the opportunity and took off into the right tunnel. Even though I had no idea what would be waiting for me there. If I had known, maybe I would've taken the left tunnel.

"Hey, wait! Ooooh..." She grunted and followed me.

Rocks fell behind me, blocking my way back – I just hoped Navi was alright. But then I heard her swear in the distance and I was relieved. Just as quickly as it had started, the earthquake passed and the roaring had stopped. I slowed my pace, allowing Navi to catch up with me.

"Must you always leave me behind? It's getting old! I swear, one day- Phew! (She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.) What's up with this place? It is boiling hot in here!"

At first I thought I was sweating and breathing so heavily because of the running, but the further we walked, the warmer it became. The air became thick and dry.

"I think my wings are melting." Navi panted and sat herself down on top of my head.

As the heat increased, we eventually came to a big space with a pit of lava down at the bottom. The only way across was this little, old, unsteady wooden bridge. It missed a few boards.

Oh, come on. You have got to be kidding me.

"Let's go! The quicker we get out of here, the better." Navi had already flown halfway across.

"Navi... I can't fly." I simply stated. "Remember?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah... Sucks to be you, huh?" She said sheepishly.

"This is just great..." I muttered.

I gently placed my foot on the first board, when- Nothing happened. So far, so good. I held onto the ropes so hard my knuckles turned white. Carefully, I took another step, and another. The boards creaked under my weight and the bridge was slightly trembling. Or was that me?

"There you go! It's not so bad- AH!" Navi screamed in surprise as the board I had stepped on broke in half and fell into the sizzling lava.

I had managed to hold on and tried to pull myself up, but it was too hard. I thanked the Goddesses that the ropes were strong enough to hold me... for now. My feet were dangling dangerously in the air, with the board dissolving into the lava beneath me.

"Link! Are you okay?!" Navi floated over to me.

_Oh, yes. Just marvellous! How ever did you guess?  
_

"Hang on!" Navi screamed. She tried to pull me up by my sleeve with all her might. She flapped her wings as fast as she could to lift me up, but unfortunately her efforts didn't help much.

My heart was racing. I looked straight down at the bubbling lava. If I fell, my death would not be swift... and certainly not painless. I gulped.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" I yelled in panic. My fingers were starting to slip, despite how tightly I was gripping the ropes.

"Not helping!" Navi said sarcastically, still trying to help me. "Don't you dare give up, Link!"

Navi was right. I had to pull myself together. Panic was not gonna save me. I had to save myself. With every ounce of strength I had in me, I pulled myself up slowly.

"That's it! Come on, just a bit further!"

I was able to put my knee on one of the (few) boards of the bridge and eventually crawled back on it – and immediately sprinted back to solid ground.

"Are you...okay?" Navi panted.

My arms were shaking a little from the effort and felt like they were ready to fall off any moment. It was like I had just run a mile. I was beat.

"I'm glad you were able to pull yourself back up there. Phew! For a moment... I was kinda beginning to fear you... weren't gonna make it." Navi mumbled the last sentence.

"Wha... Whadyousay?" I panted.

"Nothing, nothing! Just saying how you were lucky to have me! Seems like I don't even know my own strength."

_Or, you know, it was actually the adrenaline that helped me._

"Yeah, thanks, Navi." I smiled softly.

"Thank me when we make it out of here alive, kid. You still gotta get over the bridge."

NOOOOOOO.

"R-right." I said with a tremble in my voice. I knew I had to cross that damn bridge by whatever means possible. The road back was as good as blocked and besides, we had taken the left path multiple times before, so that wasn't really an option.

After a deep breath, I once again stepped on the bridge. Very cautious and very slowly, I managed to get across without any more accidents. We trotted onwards and were soon in a narrow tunnel once more. Then, suddenly, the entire cave shook as the roaring commenced again.

"Okay, seriously! What is that?" Navi said above the noise.

"I don't know!" I simply said in all honesty. I clung to the wall to avoid the falling rocks.

"Well, I have a nasty feeling we're gonna find out... whether we like it or not!" She said grimly.

It stopped, and we headed deeper into the cave. As we went on, the roaring came and went a couple of times again. We could tell that it was getting louder. After hours of walking in semi-total darkness (slaying a fair number of Tektites along the way), we came to... a wall. Just that. A solid wall of rocks.

Fabulous. The whole 'near death' experience had been for nothing.

"Don't tell me we gotta go back!" Navi complained. "I can't believe this! Ugh!"

I was agitated too. We had been going around in this cave for hours and all we had found was a pit of lava and fiends. I plopped down next to a peculiar big black rock and supported my chin with my hands.

With every breath we took, the Gorons were getting hungrier. We were their only hope and we knew we couldn't give up. We had to kill the monster called 'King Dodongo'. If only we could find it.

"Let's just take a break for now." I suggested.

"Yeah... Alright." Navi agreed and sighed. "Stupid cave..." She angrily muttered and sat down next to me on the round, black rock, crossing her arms. However, she slipped off the rock, which had – apparently – a very smooth surface.

"Ouch! Oooh! That's it! I have had it with this damn cavern!" She snapped and kicked the rock, but only stubbed her toe. She yelped and held her foot.

"Navi, that doesn't look like an ordinary rock..." I said, seeing how the rock was suddenly turning from black into crimson red.

Her face turned white and her eyes widened as she stared at the now red rock. "That's no rock! That's a-"

Without warning, a small explosion knocked both Navi and me against the wall. Navi let out a scream of surprise as she hit the wall and fell to the ground. I had some bruises and had cut my lip, but outside of that, I was fine. Navi was looking a bit out of it, though.

"Navi! You okay?" I picked her up.

"Uh... I should've known..." She was in a bit of a daze, but – luckily - she didn't seem to be hurt badly and slowly sat up in my handpalm. "That was... a bombflower. Ow, my head is pounding..." She moaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"A what?" I asked, one eyebrow lifted in a look of confusion.

"A bombflower. It's a plant that explodes seconds after you touch it, as we just witnessed." She stood up and began to fly, though still a bit shakily.

The dust was slowly clearing and I realised there was now a large gap in the wall of rocks. Curiosity got the best of me and I crawled through the hole. I saw something peculiar in the distance...

"Well, at least we don't gotta go back!" Navi said happily as she once again was flying by my side, as good as recovered, lighting a bit of the way. "Guess it was a good thing that bombflower almost blew us up after all!"

But the hairs on my neck rose as I saw creatures in the distance about at least four metres long. They mostly resembled grey lizards, but their heads were very big in comparison to their bodies and somewhat rounder than a lizard's. Some had spikes on the tip of their long tails. Fortunately, they hadn't spotted us yet.

"Come on, let's go!" Navi said loudly. She obviously hadn't seen what was ahead.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"What?" She bit at me.

At a loss for words, I simply pointed ahead. "The... there..." I managed to get out pathetically.

Navi flew further into the tunnel to take a closer look. "What 'there'? There's nothing here but rocks and- HOLY MOLEY!" Navi exclaimed as she saw she was hovering dangerously close to one of the sleeping fiends. Realising her mistake, she covered her mouth.

For a moment, we stopped breathing as some of the monsters stirred, but remained fast asleep. We sighed in relief.

"Maybe we can get by them if we're really quiet." She whispered.

I nodded stiffly, clenching my jaws so my teeth wouldn't clatter. We tiptoed carefully across them, controlling every muscle, every breath we took, to make as less sound as we could. After passing a few, I stepped on something soft – like a lizard's tail. The monster screamed in pain, waking the others in the process. They all turned their large heads in our direction in a flash, their empty black eyes staring at us. The one I had stepped on opened his mouth and seemed to be trying to inhale as much air as he could.

"Bad news! RUN!" Was all Navi had time to say, before she took off, as fast as her wings could fly her.

Without questioning her, I sprinted after her, looking over my shoulder at the monsters. My eyes widened in surprise as the monster exhaled and flames burst from its mouth. I fastened my pace greatly, catching up to Navi and eventually running past her. Others were awakening too, as we ran past them. There must've been hundreds in the entire cavern. I became tired, but the adrenaline kept me running. They all tried to roast us, but - thankfully - these monsters had to take a deep breath before they could breathe their fire, by which we were gone. But only just.

"I think-" Navi panted. "We're almost safe!" She shouted and pointed up ahead.

She was right. The number of giant lizard slowly but steadily decreased. By some sort of lucky coincidence, they were too slow or too tired to come after us. We turned a corner at the far end of the tunnel and seemed to have lost them.

"That... was close!" Navi panted as she was trying to catch her breath, leaning against the wall in mid-air.

After a few minutes of rest, we went on. We approached what seemed to be the end of the tunnel, as we could see there was a big room in the distance.

"We must be deep inside the cave now. Which begs the question: how will we ever get back out of here?" Navi asked, looking at me with one lifted eyebrow, as if I got us into this mess. Which I guess I kinda did.

I said nothing but walked on steadily, letting her ramble on.

"I'm just saying, seeing as this gigantic cavern-" Navi abruptly stopped as she took in the room. Her eyes widened significantly and her mouth hung open slightly – as did mine.

An enormous creature stood before us. Like the fiends we had encountered before, it resembled a lizard, but this one was black and, frankly put, gargantuan (and that's an understatement). Of course, this specimen came with extra long, pointy spikes on the tip of its tail. It towered above us threateningly, taking slow steps towards us. It was five, no, at least ten metres tall. I figured this must have been the 'King Dodongo' Darunia mentioned.

"I knew we should've gone left." Navi gulped.

King Dodongo roared, and the cavern shook harder than it ever had before.

"THIS MUST BE WHY THE CAVE WAS SHAKING ALL THE TIME!" Navi yelled above the noise, covering her ears.

_Really? Who would've thought?!_

The warmth of King Dodongo's breath was insufferable and I tried to cover my eyes with my arms, blinking rapidly, my eyes watering from the sheer heat blown right into my face.

But I knew that was just the preview. Because, indeed, the Dodongo took a deep breath and blazing fire came out of its mouth – much quicker than expected. I rolled away just in time to avoid getting the full load in my face.

"Just remember that we're doing it for the Gorons, kid!" Navi said, trying to keep my spirits up.

Yes, that's why we were here. We promised to help the Gorons. But if I couldn't even beat the small Dodongo's, how could I ever conquer this thing?

King Dodongo lashed out with its long tail and before I could react, it threw me metres away, where I landed on my side.

"Link!" Navi yelled, worried.

Though the spikes on its tail had left a rather large gash in my stomach, it was – fortunately – not a mortally deep wound. Blood colored my tunic red, but I had no time to dwell on the pain. I quickly got up and evaded another sweep of its tail.

"You can do this! You did it before, remember?!"

That's right. I had fought and defeated a monster as this before. But I couldn't even use my shield in this battle: seeing as it was made of wood, it would burn to a crisp. But this was not the time to contemplate, for King Dodongo was taking another breath.

I nodded to Navi, determined to give it my all, and she nodded back encouragingly. I took out my sword and charged at King Dodongo (evading the fire) and slashed at its paw, but I hardly made a cut in its leathery skin. My failed attempt only enraged King Dodongo more.

"Now what?!" I shouted.

"I'm trying to think!" Navi closed her eyes, muttering to herself, trying to come up with a plan. "Come on, come on... What do I know about Dodongo's?"

King Dodongo used its tail to strike me again and I evaded it successfully, but was caught by surprise when it breathed fire once more, and I couldn't avoid it fully. Blistering pain went through my legs. I tried to stand up, but my legs couldn't fully support me yet. That's when I noticed a round, black stone laying just a few metres away from me – a bombflower.

Without thinking it over, I limped towards it - ignoring the pain in my legs – and threw it at King Dodongo. The beast had been unlucky enough to be taking a deep breath in preparation of another fire attack, as I threw the bombflower – and accidentally, he swallowed it. The bombflower exploded in its stomach, and King Dodongo roared in pain as it collapsed.

* * *

Another chapter finished! I had doubts about the 'bridge over lava' part, but I decided to leave it. Hope the big fight wasn't too bad. I feared it was a bit too unrealistic, but I didn't wanna leave the bombflowers out. Action scenes are hard... I try not to make them look too much alike - or make them too boring. But Link gets better with each battle, so I think I'll manage. He'll get to fight with cool weapons in the future, too.

So... want a bucket of ice cream? With a bathtub full of chocolate sauce? Then review! (-cough- While supplies last –cough-)


End file.
